Hechizado
by Lostris Swan
Summary: Último capitulo:Holmes y Watson, descubren la verdad sobre el hechizo. Holmes/Watson. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicatoria y agradecimientos:** Bien, dedico este fanfic a Eiri Saiyuki, una persona genial con la que paso buen tiempo chateando por MSN :D y también le quiero agradecer el que me ayude con este fanfic, tus aportes e ideas son de gran ayuda Eiri, te lo agradezco mucho, espero que disfrutes de leer este fanfic.

**Disclaimers:** Nada me pertenece, el texto si (algunas partes las invento Eiri), pero los personajes no.  
Una joven que va a formar parte de la historia, es total y completamente invento mio.

No gano dinero con este fic, no gano absolutamente nada, más que el los fans disfruten de él, eso es lo mejor que puedo ganar ^^

**Advertencias:** este fic contiene slash, sino te gusta o te ofende de alguna forma, por favor, no leas este fic, así te ahorraras disgustos.

¡Que lo disfruten! ^^

**Hechizado  
****_By Lostris B._**

**Capítulo uno****- El comienzo. **

"_Te considera su mejor amigo, te considera su mejor amigo, pero tu no, estas enamorado de él, tienes que hacer algo, tienes que decírselo, porque se va a casar" _

"_Te considera su mejor amigo, te considera su mejor amigo, pero tu no, estas enamorado de él, tienes que hacer algo, tienes que decírselo, porque se va a casar" _

"_Te considera su mejor amigo, te considera su mejor amigo, pero tu no, estas enamorado de él, tienes que hacer algo, tienes que decírselo, porque se va a casar"_

-¡Holmes!-

Y a agradeció a la bendita voz de Watson, de esa tortura mental que estaba teniendo.  
Y no en un lugar muy cómodo que digamos, en la calle.  
Miro al doctor y lo saludo.

-Buenas Noches Watson-

-Buenas noches- le dijo suspirando- ¿Qué te sucedía?

-Nada ¿Por qué?- no más tenía su consciencia como disco rallado repitiéndole cosas que ya las sabía de memoria, y no las quería saber más.

-Te quedaste parado, con los ojos cerrados y se te veía bastante molesto- con su mano toco la frente del detective- No tienes fiebre-

-Para nada, Watson, no más, un pequeño dolor de cabeza momentáneo, solo eso- lo trato de tranquilizar, tomando con su mano, la de Watson.

Fue solo un contacto que duro segundos ya que rápidamente John la soltó y miro para abajo.  
Tratando de romper el silencio, tosió y se puso del lado de Holmes.

-Fui a ver a Mary- comentó, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar juntos, por las oscuras calles de Londres.

-Que interesante- le contestó sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué te cae mal de ella?- le pregunto molesto.

Hubiese sido más fácil que le dijera que cosas le gustaban de ella, así hubiese sido más rápida y no conflictiva, bueno si iba a serlo, la respuesta: todo.  
Porque, responder la pregunta de Watson, llevaría horas de explicaciones.  
Claro esta, explicaciones que no dejaran rastro de lo que sentía el detective.  
Porque, si la sociedad no fuera tan conflictiva con eso de amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, pues, podría decirle en simples palabras porque le molestaba Mary: porque estaba robándole lo que más amaba, y eso era Watson.  
Claro, tampoco se lo hubiese dicho tan a la ligera, por más que la sociedad fuera liberal (cosa que solo en sus sueños pasaba) pues, quedaba el detalle de que era su amigo, y no lo quería perder, por tan solo decirle que lo amaba.

-No me cae mal- cuando se refería a Mary, era demasiado malo mintiendo.

-No, para nada- le respondió con sarcasmo Watson- No más te irritas cuando hablo de ella.

-Ideas tuyas, mi querido Watson- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-No son ideas mías, son…-

Pararon de hablar y de caminar, cuando una joven de dieciocho años les interrumpió el paso.  
Se la notaba nerviosa. No dejaba de apretar su vestido en la parte de la falda larga que llegaba a un poco más arriba de los tobillos.

Se acerco a ellos y viceversa.  
Miro a Watson y hablo:

-Su amigo- miro a Holmes- Esta enamorado de usted.

El silencio reino aún más las calles de Londres.  
Un grillo hizo su tan acostumbrado "Cri, cri" y una misteriosa bola de estambre apareció rodando por al lado de los tres.  
Watson acomodo un poco su garganta y le sonrió a la joven.

-Eso, no es posible- rió- Holmes no es raro.

-Raro no es- respondió la chica seria- Si usted llama a los hombres que gustan de otros hombres y mujeres que gustan de mujeres, raros, pues su amigo, con respecto a usted, se gana al premio a rarísimo.

-Si predices cosas tan falsas desde tan temprana edad- hablo Holmes- Te puedo decir, que en ese oficio, te vas a morir de hambre más de lo normal-

-¡No dije ninguna mentira, viejo horrible!-

-¡Más respeto enana!-

-Holmes, por favor cálmate, es solo una aprendiz de adivina, solo eso- le dijo, apoyando la mano en el hombro del detective- No le hagas caso-

-¿Cómo no hacerle caso?- contesto enfurecido- Esta diciendo puras mentiras.

Aunque Holmes, entendía demasiado a Watson, no supo darse cuenta de aquel rastro de dolor en el rostro del doctor cuando dijo "Esta diciendo puras mentiras"  
La adivina miro con un poco de pena a Watson y le devolvió una mirada llena de ira a Holmes:

-No sea cobarde y si tanto lo quiere- Holmes clavo su mirada en la de la chica, como si entendiera lo que le pasaba- Díselo o lo vas a perder.

-Yo no voy a perder nunca a nadie- Aquella enana sabía demasiado, escalofriantemente demasiado- Y para ser buena en esto, deja de mentir.

-¡Me canso!- le grito ferozmente la chica, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por ambos hombres- ¡Se va a arrepentir de todo lo que me dijo!

-¿Me vas a hechizar?- le pregunto burlonamente el detective, camino por al lado de ella y luego llamo a John- Vamos Watson, es tarde, no me estoy sintiendo bien.

-Disculpe- le dijo el doctor a la chica y fue rápido a donde estaba Holmes, el cual lo espero para luego, ambos seguir caminando- ¿El mismo dolor de antes?-

-Si…-

"_La enana tiene razón, lo vas a perder si no dices nada"_ le repetía la voz una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.  
Pero, de algo que no se dieron cuenta ambos hombres, fue de lo enojada que estaba aquella chica. La cual lo señalo a Holmes, sin que ellos la miraran y luego grito:

-¡Usted!- siguió- ¡Dentro de una hora va a quedar hechizado!

-¿Y se va a ir solo con el beso de una princesa?- le pregunto sarcásticamente.

-No, le va a durar todo el día, pero créame- lo amenazo- Va a sufrir mucho realmente.

Y Holmes siguió caminando con Watson, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que la joven le había dicho.

Después de haber caminado por varios minutos, llegaron a lo de Holmes.  
Watson, decidió acompañarlo en la noche, por si aquel dolor se prolongaba y necesitaba ayuda medica.  
Entre tanta charla. Paso exactamente una hora desde lo dicho por aquella joven.  
Entonces, Watson hablo, como lo hacía de hace rato ya, ignorando ambos, el hecho de que haya pasado determinada cantidad de tiempo:

-Mary esta muy entusiasmada con el matrimonio, la noto…- Watson sonrió tiernamente- mucho más feliz.

Holmes sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver a SU doctor, sonreír tan dulcemente al contar lo que le sucedía a Mary.  
Sintió celos, esos que siempre sentía al oírlo o verlo con Mary.  
Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no hable de ella, porque realmente le molestaba, lo fastidiaba, pero eso, no iba a pasar nunca. No señor, el siempre iba a mantener la cordura con respecto a sus sentimientos.

-No hables de ella-

Bien ¿En dónde quedo eso de la cordura?  
Eso fue un arranque de celos, no pensado en salir.  
Para nada.  
Sin embargo salio.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto dudoso Watson- ¿Qué me acabaste de decir?-

-Que no me hables de ese intento de prometida que tienes-

Y se sorprendió de él mismo al hablar de esa forma de Mary.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Te las arreglas solo- le dijo tomando sus cosas y yendo hacía la puerta- Yo me voy.

Holmes se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo por la espalda a Watson, que tenía las llaves en las manos, las cuales se cayeron a causa de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto tímidamente- No pienses que esto...

- Me esta pasando algo- le susurro al oído- No sé que es, ayúdame-

- Holmes- en serio- ¿Estás enfermo?

- No lo sé, mi corazón va a mil por hora, te quiero donde sea, cuando sea y por sobretodo...no quiero que te vayas.

Watson deshizo el abrazo unos segundos, para poder darse la vuelta y abrazarlo fuertemente, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Holmes. Este le correspondió el gesto de cariño, abrazándolo por la cintura.  
Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que Holmes dijo:

-Ese cuello que tienes-

John se sonrojo demasiado y se aparto despacio del detective.  
Lo miro fijamente, para luego voltearse.

Holmes se sentó y comenzó a analizar la situación.  
Algo iba mal. Demasiado mal diría. Y es que ¿Desde cuando decía tan liberalmente lo que sentía por Watson? Es decir ¿Se estaba volviendo loco o que? Sabía perfectamente que no podía decirle esas cosas, es decir, no podía dejar tan al descubierto sus sentimientos. Era como si estuviese buscando su propia muerte. Cavando su propio ataúd.  
Aunque, a pesar de todo eso que era bastante malo, su voz interior se había callado. Y menos mal, porque lo que le faltaba era no solo no poder controlar las cosas que dice, sino que además su conciencia le ametrallara la cabeza una y otra vez con cosas de las que ya, él era muy conciente.  
Pero, saco una deducción, esa voz se calla solo cuando esta con Watson.  
Salio de esa nube de pensamientos que tenía y se encontró con el doctor, que lo miraba atentamente.  
Lo miro de arriba abajo con, poco, disimulo.  
Cosa, que llamo la atención de John:

-¿Tengo algo?- le pregunto mirándose la camisa, y estirándose un poco en donde se encontraba sentado.

-Sabes…- Holmes se quedo mirando exactamente al pecho cubierto por ropa de Watson- Así como estás… Me dan ganas de sacarte la camisa-

Subió la mirada rápido para poder observar al rostro de Watson, que lo miraba sorprendido y con las mejillas bastante rojas.  
Sonrió ante eso, hasta que reacciono de lo que dijo y se tapo con la mano, como tratando de impedir que futuras palabras salieran de ahí adentro.  
Watson, ya sin el sonrojo, lo miro con preocupación y le pregunto:

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Mpambbhh bqub besbttboy benamnbbnannbobado be bi- le respondió Holmes, que se seguía tapando con la boca y tenía los ojos abiertos como si fueran dos huevos fritos.

-No te entendí absolutamente nada, Holmes- le dijo Watson- Saca la mano de la boca, y repíteme lo que me intentaste decir-

Holmes negó con la cabeza y coloco la otra mano arriba de la que ya estaba en sus labios.  
Y con una mirada le dio a entender a Watson, que no iba a destaparse la boca por nada en el mundo.  
El doctor suspiró y se acerco a Sherlock. Se agacho delante de él y puso las manos encima de las de Holmes, jalo de ellas. Así finalmente, pudo destapar la boca del detective.  
Le soltó rápido las manos al otro y trato de evitar un poco el contacto visual.  
Holmes, soltó aire de la boca. Pero aún así no parecía dispuesto a largar palabra alguna que pudiera ayudar a Watson a comprender mejor lo que le pasaba.

John frunció el entrecejo y le dijo:

-Parece que disfrutas del hacerme enojar- frunció el entrecejo, molesto.

-Es que cuando te enojas, te vez mucho más lindo-

Watson se volvió a sonrojar.  
Y Holmes se volvió a tapar la boca.

Definitivamente, sería una noche muy larga.

**Capitulo 1- El comienzo- FIN.**

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2 Madrugada

**Agradecimientos:** Gracias a Eiri por seguirme ayudando con el fanfic, espero que este capitulo te guste ^^  
Y gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews, son muy amables, espero que este cap les guste n.n

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
La adivina es creación mía.  
Algunos dialogos los creo Eiri.  
El texto y la idea original las cree yo.  
Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad no es más que pura coincidencia (?)

**Capitulo 2- Madrugada. **

La lluvia caía en la ciudad de Londres.  
Por otro lado, otro tipo de lluvia, estaba cayendo en la cabeza de Holmes en esos momentos:

"Tienes que decírselo, tienes que decírselo, tienes que decírselo, sabes que te quiere, sabes que te quiere, sabes que te quiere, sabes que te quiere, sabes que te quiere, quiere, quiere, quiere, quiere, quiere, quiere, quiere, quiere… "

-¡Holmes!- le grito Watson- ¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?

-…- devuelta tratando de no besar a Watson, estaba tan cerca de él- Si- no estaba mintiendo, esa frases que le caían como lluvia en la cabeza, cada vez que Watson las interrumpía, le dejaban de regalo un lindo dolor de cabeza.

-Ve a dormir- le dijo- Yo duermo al lado tuyo…- Holmes levanto las cejas en señal de sorpresa- En la silla, por si a mitad de la madrugada te sientes mal.

Y todas las ilusiones se fueron con el aire.  
Pero cuando recordó que Watson, le dijo que iba a dormir al lado de él, para su desgracia, su voz interior empezó:

-_Va a dormir a tu lado, va a dormir a tu lado, va a dormir a tu lado, va a dormir a tu lado, a tu lado, a tu lado, a tu lado, lado, lado, lado, lado-_ se levanto y cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de que esas voces se callaran, pero no funciono,- _Tienes que hacer que duerma en tu cama, tienes que hacer que duerma en tu cama, tienes que hacer que duerma en tu cama, tu cama, tu cama, cama, cama, cama-_

Las cosas se estaban tornando demasiado voz no dejaba decirle que iba a dormir a su lado y que tenia que hacer que duerma en su cama, lo tenía demasiado cansado.  
¡Claro que sabia que iba a dormir al lado de él! ¡Y se moría de ganas de que Watson durmiera en la misma cama!  
Pero vamos, había un gran problema con eso, y es que por alguna razón en especial, no podía controlar sus emociones y sus acciones.  
Es decir, que el tener a Watson cerca, tanto, le daba a entender que tendría que buscar la forma de que eso no sucediera… O Watson no iba a poder sentarse durante un largo tiempo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba entrando al cuarto y John le extendía las sabanas de la cama.  
Y en esos momentos, las cosas se pusieron turbias.  
Su cuerpo estaba temblando, en realidad hacía frío, así que estaba bien que lo hiciera, pero ese no era el motivo.  
El motivo era que no podía dejar de pensar en ciertas cosas… demasiado lujuriosas.  
Y trataba en lo posible, de mantener el control.  
Pero no funcionaba.  
Estaba disfrutando demasiado el ver a Watson de espaldas.  
Para tratar de tranquilizarse, empezó a observarlo despacio… Buscando en cada parte del cuerpo que veía moverse de espaldas, cosas que no fueran lujuriosas.  
Se fijo primero en el cabello… amaba el cabello de Watson, siempre había querido saber que se sentiría tocarlo mientras lo besaba, mientras lo acariciaba porque si… O jalar aquel cabello, mientras que Watson estuviera de rodillas lamiendo su… Bien eso no funcionaba ¿Por qué no mejor pensar en el cuello?  
Si justo aquel cuello… Era tan delicado, se moría de ganas de ir y morderlo… Bueno, pensar en el cuello tampoco funcionaba.  
¡Entonces iba a pensar en los hombros! Aquellos hombros que sujetaría con fuerza cuando estuviera haciéndole el… No quería ni pensar en la espalda, eso iba a ocasionar que colapsara, y más debajo de la espalda iba a producirle un infarto, ya que de alguna forma milagrosa, no se había movido del lugar ni soltado palabra.  
Pero a causa de eso, de reprimir sus deseos, estaba temblando y no de frío.

-Listo- anunció John y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Holmes mordiéndose los labios y saltando- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Mejor vamos a dormir- dejo escapar, para luego saltar prácticamente a la cama y taparse.

-¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?- Watson acarició el pelo de Sherlock, para luego deslizar su mano a la frente- No tienes fiebre-

Saco la mano de la frente de Holmes y se sentó en la silla.

Apago la luz con un "Buenas Noches" y Sherlock también se despidió.  
Todo estaba oscuro.  
Holmes no veía absolutamente nada en la oscuridad, apenas la blanca camisa de Watson.  
Oía la respiración de este.  
Se acomodo boca arriba y miro al techo.  
Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a que esas cosas que sucedieron, solo se quedaran en el olvido, pero…

_-One, two, three, four-_ contó su voz interior con ritmo- _Lo tienes al lado, lo tienes al lado, lo tienes al lado ¡Si! Lo tienes al lado_- lo que le faltaba, que su voz no solo le hablara por las noches, que le cantara y encima en un ritmo que no le gustaba-_ Este es tu momento, si, este es tu momento_- sentía palmadas- _El momento para hacerle saber, para hacerle gozar, para_- ¿Tan mala era su conciencia creando canciones?-_ gozar ¡Si!_-

Holmes tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par como si fueran platos.  
Y para colmo su cuerpo, no paraba de balancearse para el lado de Watson, silenciosamente.

Pero el silencio no duro mucho, entre que el detective oponía resistencia y su cuerpo se oponía a aquello, pues la cama comenzó a rechinar y Watson, inmediatamente despertó.  
Encontrándose con Holmes balanceándose y resistiendo a caer a su lado.

-¡Holmes!- grito Watson- Estate quieto.

-No puedo- le dijo nervioso- No puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes controlar tu cuerpo?- le pregunto sorprendido- ¿Qué quiere hacer tu cuerpo?-

-Estar arriba tuyo- y después de responder eso, se tapo la boca de inmediato y se siguió balanceando, hasta que cuando estuvo a punto de caer, sus manos se apoyaron en las rodillas de Watson.

Entonces aquella voz y sus impulsos se calmaron.  
Boca abajo como quedo, casi con la cabeza en el aire, miro a John que se quedo duro como una roca.  
Acerco su mano a la cabeza de su amigo y le dijo:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Mejor- se acostó nuevamente en la cama y dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

Se quedo todo en silencio.  
Y entonces, esa vocecita dejo de escucharse, pero apareció una que extrañaba con todo su ser:

-¿Qué me esta sucediendo?- se pregunto en un momento de calma, mentalmente.

-_Holmes ilógico, ocupa ese sentido excepcional que tienes y reacciona ¿Qué no entiendes todo lo que te provoca Watson?_- bien, la voz era parecida, pero no era molesta, es más era coherente, tranquila.

-Claro que lo entiendo- le respondió.

-_Pues no parece_- le dijo enojada la voz-_ Parece que no lo entiendes del todo Mira, tan sólo con verlo tus latidos aumentan en un 25% por minuto, tu respiración es más pesada, tu cuerpo reacciona .5 décimas de segundos tarde, transpiras más y piensas menos conmigo y más con el órgano rojo que sí, tienes en el pecho. Entiendes, estás ENAMORADO._

-Hay no me digas- se burlo sarcásticamente- Claro que sé que estoy enamorado.

-P_arece que no lo supieras, porque si lo supieras, no pensarías con el órgano rojo_.

-No estoy pensando con el órgano rojo-

_-¿No_?- le pregunto-_ ¿Entonces por qué crees que estás reaccionando de forma tan anormal? ¿Por qué el intento de gitana te tiro un hechizo?-_

-Eso es absurdo- rió- Y lo sabes muy bien.

-_Bueno, entonces, hazme un favor, cierra los ojos y duerme, seguramente mañana vas a estar mucho más relajado._

Y entonces cerro los ojos.  
Trato de dormirse, respiro profundo e intento no pensar demasiado en Watson, para evitar que su cuerpo y su corazón comenzaran a querer tratar de dominarlo.  
Entonces, en un momento, sintió como un tacto, ya conocido por él, le acaricio levemente la mejilla.  
Sabía de quién se trataba… Bueno, no había que ser un genio, solo él y Watson estaban en la habitación, así que otro no podía ser.  
Pero igual el tacto de John, siempre fue diferente del de los demás.  
No dijo absolutamente nada.  
Simplemente, fingió seguir durmiendo.

Mientras tanto Watson, acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su amigo.  
Trataba de poder observar aquel rostro en medio de tanta oscuridad nocturna.  
La mirada de John era tan hermosa en esos momentos, muy distinta a cuando miraba a cualquier otra persona.  
Y siempre fue así.  
Porque cuando miraba a Sherlock, digámoslo de esta forma, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente. Su piel se erizaba, se ponía mucho más alegre de lo usual y su mirada cambiaba mucho. Era brillante, sus ojos brillaban como los de una persona enamorada.  
Y es que así era, estaba enamorado, demasiado. El amor que sentía hacía Holmes era la respuesta a todo.

-¿Pero es la respuesta a casarte con Mary?- se pregunto mentalmente Watson.

Lo era, tenía que sacarse esos tontos pensamientos de la cabeza.  
¿Acaso pensaba en vivir felizmente con Holmes sin que a nadie le importe?  
Eso era imposible, a todos le importaba. ¡A él mismo le importaba! Es decir ¿Un respetado doctor y un gran detective juntos? Eso no estaba bien visto por nadie.  
Ni siquiera por él mismo.  
Aunque cuando pensaba eso, sabía que era una gran mentira. Para Watson, si el llegaba a poder estar con Holmes, si en algún momento los sentimientos que tenía guardados hacía él fueran correspondidos, no le importaría en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran los demás o si estaba bien o mal.  
¿Qué había de malo en amar a alguien que es de tu mismo sexo?  
Nada.  
A la iglesia le parece inmoral y por ende, a todos les tiene que parecer inmoral.  
Porque "Por algo Dios creo a Adam y Eva, no a Adam y George o Eva y Johanne"  
Y todo aquello que a veces imaginaba, esa vida feliz junto con Holmes. Sabía que era un simple sueño. Eso nunca se iba a dar.  
Aunque a él no le importaría vivir una vida secreta, si era con Holmes, por él, podían vivir escondidos en una cueva, con tal de que fueran felices.  
Al pensar en todo aquello, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
Como las que todas las noches largaba al recordar que todo lo que sentía, jamás podría ser real o correspondido.  
Aparto la mano del cabello de Sherlock y se la paso por ambos ojos evitando que resbalaran aún más por sus mejillas.

Entonces, Holmes abrió los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto, fingiendo sueño en su voz.

-No, nada una pesadilla- le sonrió- Solo eso, no te preocupes- prendió la lámpara de gas- ¿Cómo te sientes?- la habitación de ilumino.

-Mejor…-

_-¿Y que esperas para que duerma contigo?_- pregunto su consciencia, ósea la que quería hacer sentir el amor a Watson a toda costa- _¿Podrías ir meterlo con alguna excusa adentro, no sé, como… Podría resfriarse si no duerme tapado._

En tus sueños- contestó en voz alta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Watson- ¿Me hablaste a mi?.

-No- le dijo- Me lo dije a mi mismo. Un pequeño auto-regaño.

-Ah- Watson no estaba nada convencido- ¿Te duele la cabeza aún?-

-No, ahora que te veo.

John se quedo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y con las mejillas coloradas.  
Holmes, estaba deseando saber que le pasaba. ¿Desde cuándo no podía controlarse?  
¿Desde cuándo le decía con tal descaro lo que sentía? ¡Encima esas cosas que eran ya completamente confidenciales! ¡Nunca se las iba a decir! Y sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía detener lo que sentía.

-Holmes- lo llamo Watson.

-¿Si?- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todas esas cosas?-

-Porque quiero decírtelas- se mordió la boca al dejar salir eso.

_-¡Bien! ¡Haz eso! ¡Sueltate! ¡Dile lo que sientes!- _y devuelta comenzó a cantar- _¡Dicelo, dicelo! ¡Hasecelo saber!- _cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Te comenzó a doler la cabeza?- se aproximo a él, sin darse cuenta apoyo la mano arriba de la de Holmes

-No ahora…- y Sherlock dio una mirada a las manos que estaban juntas.

John la aparto rápido, avergonzado.  
Odiaba sentirse así, era tan obvio según él.  
Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que Holmes debería tener alguna idea de lo que sentía por él.  
Por otro lado, Holmes, pudo darse cuenta de algo.  
Cuando Watson lo tocaba, o él lo tocaba, aquella voz molesta se iba, pero sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía reaccionando en contra de su voluntad.  
Pero el que esa voz se fuera, era muy bueno.  
Entonces para poder dormir, tendría que tener la mano de Watson.  
Y al pensar en John durmiendo a su lado... No pudo evitar sonreír enormemente y pudo tampoco, tratar de sacar de la cabeza todas las cosas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza con tan solo pensar, que estaría acostado a su lado.  
¡Y ahora tenía un problema!

Sentía a la voz de su conciencia empezar a tararear y su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar (incluyendo aquella parte muy íntima).  
Tenía que calmarse.  
Y la única forma de que esa voz molesta no empezará a generarle dolores de cabeza y de controlarse, según Holmes, era tocar a Watson.  
Pero, no tocarlo en forma íntima. Porque entonces, era seguro que iría a la cárcel por ultrajar a su amigo.

-Watson- lo llamo.

-Dime- le contesto.

-¿Me…- como pudo, por alguna razón sobrenatural, no solto ninguna intención perversa- podrías tomar la mano?-

-¿Tomarte de la mano?- pregunto John sorprendido- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque así, podré dormir más tranquilo.

Watson sonrió tiernamente.

Y para la desgracia de Holmes, en su cabeza aquella voz dijo:

_-Ahora solo tienes que inventar alguna excusa para meterlo a la_ _cama_-

¿Por qué no?  
No era una mala idea, era magnífica. Pero tendría que buscar una excusa para lograr que Watson quisiera meterse adentro.  
Watson extendió el brazo, Holmes un poco y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos.  
Despacio, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse tan cerca, tan íntimos.

-Oye ¿No pensarás en tenerme la mano así toda la noche no?- le pregunto Holmes- ¡Me voy a levantar contracturado!- se quejo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- cuestiono Watson- Tu me pediste que te de la mano, es obvio que en algún momento, no las vamos a soltar y…

-¡NO!- grito Sherlock- Hay una forma de que no podamos soltarnos y pueda despertarme bien mañana.

-¿Cuál?-

-Duerme conmigo- le respondió sencillamente.

-Definitivamente

-Si- completo la frase Holmes, incorrectamente.

-No, Holmes, no esta bien que dos hombres…

-¡Vamos Watson! ¡Somos amigos!- le explico el detective.

-Pero…- trato de decir algo, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

-No somos amantes Watson- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿O piensas que nos veremos así si durmiéramos juntos?-

…- Watson no dijo nada, se ruborizo fuertemente, se levanto y destapo a Holmes, se saco los zapatos y le dijo- Hazme un poco de lugar-

Sherlock sonrió satisfecho y le hizo espacio a Watson.  
Watson se metió dentro y se tapo.  
Volteo para ver a Holmes, que lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.  
Se sintió enormemente feliz el doctor.  
Estaba tan cerca de la persona que amaba.  
Busco con su mano la del detective y nuevamente las juntaron.  
Podía oír su respiración, el aire caliente que soltaba.  
Aquel cuerpo, que desprendía ese aroma masculino que lo volvía loco, un olor atrayente.  
Los labios que no dejaban de sonreír.  
Los ojos que lo miraban fijamente.  
Las piernas que sentía que rozaban las suyas, despacio… Sentía como el pie de Holmes, le acariciaba un poco.  
En esos momentos, en que se sentía tan a merced de su amigo, se pregunto como se sentiría si aquellas manos lo acariciaran, si aquellos labios lo besaran en los labios, le recorriera todo el cuerpo y… Watson se dio cuenta que cierta parte de su cuerpo estaba, por así decirlo, demasiado feliz.  
Rogaba por sus adentro que Holmes no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Pero tarde, Holmes se había dado cuenta. A pesar de que Watson no sabía eso.  
Con tan solo haber espiado disimuladamente en aquel hueco debajo de las sabanas, pudo ver elevarse algo por los pantalones de Watson.

Watson le dio la espalda rápido.  
Y se dio cuenta, de que no había apagado la luz.  
Menos mal, ahora tenía una excusa para poder salir de la cama.  
Se intentó levantar, pero los brazos de Holmes se lo impidieron, haciéndolo caer en el colchón.

-Tengo que apagar la luz- le dijo, soltando un leve gemido.

-No- le susurró al oído- Con la luz prendida se ve todo mejor-

-Tengo que apagarla Holmes- soltó otro gemido al sentir una de las manos del otro en la cintura- Por favor…-

-¿Sabía Watson lo mucho que podría manejarlo si usara ese "Por favor" seguido de un gemido una vez más?

-Claro que no.

Porque por algo lo hacía.  
Y para peor en esos momentos, Holmes no sentía aquella voz, pero sentía que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por demás.  
Tan por demás, que recién estaba dando cuenta de que le estaba tratando de bajar los pantalones a Watson, el cual empezó inmediatamente empezó a patalear.

-¡¿Qué se supone qué haces?!-

-Me estás haciendo transpirar- le dijo- Tu ropa me hace transpirar- que mentira más grande, simplemente quería un contacto más íntimo, en otra circunstancias, eso no hubiese pasado, ahora sentía que no tenía dominio de su cuerpo, o como si este hiciera lo que realmente quería hacer.

-¿Cómo me voy a sacar los pantalones Holmes?- se subió lo poco que había logrado bajar Sherlock- Mira, sea lo que sea que te este pasando, trata de controlarlo- extendió su cuerpo como pudo del agarre y apago la lámpara de gas y después se acostó nuevamente y se movió entre los brazos de Holmes para poder mirarlo cara a cara- O sino me voy de aquí.

Y por primera vez, en todas esas horas, todo su cuerpo se calmo por completo.  
Cerró los ojos y abrazó aún más a Watson.  
Busco con la mano la de John, y una vez que la encontró, la apretó un poco.  
El doctor abrió la mano para poder tomar a la de Holmes, una vez más en la noche.

**Capítulo 2- Madrugada- Fin. **

Continuara...

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	3. Capitulo 3 Encuentros

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada perdón por tardar tanto en subir el cap, es que no estaba muy inspirada y realmente me costo mucho escribir algo que me convenciera, aunque voy a ser sincera, mucho no me convencio pero bueno u.u tengo que dejar de ser tan autocritica xD.  
Bueno, les tengo que informar que voy a tardar en actualizar, ya que la semana que viene rindo examenes (martes y miercoles) y voy a estar bastante ocupada estudiando y repasando, pero prometo que ni bien termino de dar los examenes me pongo a escribir y publico el siguiente capitulo lo más pronto que pueda.

**Agradecimientos: **Primero, gracias a Eiri por ayudarme a escribir este fic y darme ideas. Espero que este capítulo te guste ^^  
Gracias también a viscomica por brindarme información sobre el siglo XIX muy amable.  
Y gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic, espero que el capitulo les sea de su agrado ^^

**Disclaimers:** Nada me pertenece, el texto si (algunas partes las invento Eiri), pero los personajes no.  
Una joven que va a formar parte de la historia, es total y completamente invento mio.

No gano dinero con este fic, no gano absolutamente nada, más que el los fans disfruten de él, eso es lo mejor que puedo ganar ^^

**Capítulo 3- Encuentros. **

Cuando Holmes abrió los ojos e intento buscar con su brazo a Watson, pudo notar que no estaba ya a su lado, y para su desgracia, aquel órgano rojo comenzó devuelta con esa pequeña gran tortura.

_-Buen día señor Sherlock Holmes, le tengo que informar que no amanecimos al lado de nuestro querido, preciado, hermoso, perfecto y todas las demás buenas virtudes que tenga, Watson y eso puede significar una cosa que esta:_  
-Buenos días Holmes- saludo John con una sonrisa- ¿Te sientes mejor?-  
-No- respondió sin un gramo de mentira o sarcasmo- Me levante hace minutos y la cabeza ya me esta doliendo.

Sin embargo a la noche, obviando ciertas situaciones, dormiste muy bien.

Claro, si estaba a tu lado- le contestó seriamente- Aunque no lo creas…- se paro delante de Watson y lo tomo de la mano izquierda- Cuando estas conmigo, todo mejora, siempre.  
Se acerco peligrosamente a John, más de lo que alguna vez se hubiese acercado.  
Acaricio con la otra mano el rostro del doctor, que estaba paralizado ante el contacto, pero aún así, los ojos de este brillaban con una gran intensidad.  
Y es que Holmes sabía a que se debía esa mirada. A veces se sentía un idiota, por no decirle lo que realmente sentía y poder dejar de sufrir por poder verlo y no tenerlo de la forma en que élrealmente lo deseaba. En la que ambos deseaban.  
Sin embargo, había una realidad.  
Ya casi lo perdía una vez a Watson y no lo perdió.  
Pero jamás podría tolerar verlo sufrir bajo ningún motivo, es decir… Si entre ellos llegara a pasar algo, y otra persona la sabría, Holmes sabía perfectamente que Watson sufriría, y no, eso no tenía que ocurrir.  
Por más, que el deseo lo consumiera por completo, a veces, prefería realmente que se vaya con Mary, a tener que darle una vida de romance secreto.  
Aunque no le importaba lo que dijera la ley, era Watson, y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo el mundo si se trataba de John, pero no estaba dispuesto a que sufriera, no.

Las respiraciones chocaban, los dedos de una de las manos de Holmes acariciaban los labios de Watson.  
No tenía control.  
Y temía realmente que fuera a hacer un movimiento (estaban a escasos centímetros) que lo cambiara todo para siempre.  
Y entonces, pudo tomar, raramente el control de su cuerpo y mover a un costado el rostro, alejándose de un Watson, que estaba completamente petrificado con la mirada confusa.

-Vamos a desayunar- dijo Holmes.

-Esta bien- contesto secamente John.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Londres. Llena de gente yendo y viniendo.  
Pero Holmes y Watson, no estaban pensando en eso, no. Más bien pensaban, en lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos atrás en la habitación del detective.  
A ambos les latía el corazón con fuerza con tan solo recordarlo. Se les estremecía la piel, a Watson las manos le transpiraban con tan solo hacer memoria. Y apenas se animaba a mirar fijamente a Holmes, porque, seamos sinceros ¿Realmente quería hablar de otra cosa que no sea lo que había pasado hace un rato atrás? No, no quería. El realmente quería hablar de cierta situación, quería que le explicara… Más bien quería saber la razón por la que Sherlock no rompió esa distancia entre ellos dos. Watson pudo haber roto esa distancia pero… Pero realmente no se animaba.  
Es decir, si esa distancia se hubiese roto, lo más seguro que en esos momentos no hubiesen estado caminando por las calles de Londres, sino que estarían en aquel cuarto hablando sobre aquello… O solo estarían demostrándose de forma bastante pasional lo mucho que se querían.  
Se detuvieron en la puerta de un restaurante y entraron.  
Como si ambos pensaran igual, se detuvieron justo en la misma mesa, sin preguntarse nada.  
Se sentaron y el mozo no tardo en atenderlos.  
Una vez que se fue, Holmes hablo:

-¿Tienes que hacer algo hoy a la tarde?-

-Si, tengo que ir a tomar el té con un matrimonio, amigos de Mary- le comentó y entonces el rostro de Holmes se transformo en la más plena seriedad y una punzada sintió en el pecho- ¿Por qué?-

-Nada, solo curiosidad- le respondió.

Trajeron los desayunos.  
No hablaron más, se dedicaron solo a comer.  
Aunque la mente de Holmes, se dedicaba a otra cosa.

_-Tienes que hacer algo para que no se vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya- _cerró los ojos con fuerza- _¿Por qué no lo besaste? Ahora no estarías aquí sentado, con los ojos cerrados dejando enfriar un té, sino que estarías en tu habitación haciéndole *piiii* después estaría arrodillado y *piiiiiiiiiiiiii*. Claro, luego tu le harías nuevamente *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*-_  
-Holmes, te esta sangrando la nariz- le aviso Watson que sin querer, mancho con un poco de crema una zona cercana a sus labios- ¿Tienes hambre?-

Holmes se lo quedo observando con los ojos muy abiertos y pasando fuertemente el te por su garganta.

-Me muero de ganas de comer… te- finalizo- Te manchaste, Watson- le informó con una gran sonrisa-

-¿Dónde?- pregunto tomando la servilleta, poniéndola cerca del rostro.

-No, deja, mejor te limpió yo.

Observó como todo el mundo estaba encismado en sus cosas, sin prestar atención a lo demás.  
Su mente se lo decía a gritos y el no podía controlar a su cuerpo. No podía imponer su propia voluntad en su cuerpo.  
Sin embargo, no le desagradaba la situación.  
Aunque sabía que podía ocasionar problemas, grandes problemas, si no se podía contener.

Y no se contuvo.

Se acerco despacio a Watson, rozo un poco la nariz con la del otro, lo tomo del mentón y luego paso la lengua por aquella zona, dejando a Watson completa y absolutamente ruborizado.  
Y a cierta persona que los observaba de reojo también.

-Vayan a una habitación- dijo una voz conocida.

Ambos miraron a la dueña de aquella voz y se encontraron con nadie más y nadie menos que:

-¿Qué se supone que hace un intento de gitana en un lugar como este?- pregunto Holmes, apartándose de Watson.  
-Vengo a desayunar- dijo sonriente- Y de paso a que me agradezcan porque mi cuerpo tapo al resto del mundo, de esa forma tan rara que tienes de limpiar a tu amigo.  
-¿No es demasiado costoso este lugar para alguien como tú?- pregunto Watson.  
-No realmente, tengo dinero para pagar esto y más- les dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose en la mesa individual que había al lado.

No pareces gitana, tienes algunas cosas de ellas, que te distinguen como tal, pero…- Holmes analizo la vestimenta de la chica- Ese vestido es demasiado costoso ¿En tu tiempo libre atormentas a las personas diciendo cosas incoherentes como las que dijiste ayer?-

-Ya quisieras- le dijo malévolamente- Pero no para tu desgracia, soy muy honesta, Sherlock Holmes-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Simplemente lo sé, señor Watson, así cómo sé que se va a casar con una señorita, a la que Holmes detesta tanto como yo a mis antiguas clases de historia-

-No la detesto- insistía, no podía mentir cuando se trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Mary- No más…-

La quisieras ver en un barco abordando lo más lejos posible de aquí-

-Exacto- respondió sin darse cuenta y se tapo la boca.

-Holmes- lo miro con enojo Watson- No entiendo porque no te cae bien, es una mujer muy dulce y atenta, además…

-Todo muy lindo doctor Watson- dijo la joven- Pero a lo que me refiero yo, es que el simplemente esta celoso, es decir, usted es tan bueno, que hasta yo me hubiese enamorado de usted si fuera más grande o usted más joven- rió cuando Watson se ruborizo.

-¿Pediste tu desayuno?- pregunto Holmes, queriendo desviar la charla.

-No hace falta, vengo todos los días- le contestó el detective- Doctor Watson- llamo la chica.

-Dime-

-Ayer su cuello, fue invadido por un vampiro.

John y Sherlock se miraron y volvieron a mirar a la chica que los miraba, demasiado convencida de lo que había dicho.  
Holmes miro a la joven y luego a Watson le hizo señas de que ella estaba loca. Watson lo miro un poco molesto.  
Y la joven solo se dedicaba a observarlos.

-Holmes, usted estaba mirando el cuello de Watson como si lo fuera a comer.

-Deja de decir verdades, digo mentiras- Holmes luchaba contra lo que su mente quería decir- Por tu culpa estoy enfermo.

-Ah no señor, no me eche la culpa, si usted es así de nacimiento, yo no tengo culpa de ello.

-Oye…- Holmes fue interrumpido.

-Buenos días John- dijo una suave voz femenina.

Las tres personas voltearon a ver.  
No era otra persona que Mary, la cual miraba cariñosamente a su prometido.  
Watson sonrió al verla y se levanto para saludarla.  
Holmes miro para otro lado, molesto.

-Buen día Holmes- saludo sonriente la mujer.

-Buen día- respondió de muy mala gana Sherlock.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- le pregunto curiosa Mary a su prometido.

-Solo desayunaba junto a Holmes.

-¡Usted es Mary Morstan!- dijo la chica entusiasmada- Es un honor conocerla.

-Discúlpeme, pero yo la no la conozco a usted señorita- le respondió cortésmente.

-Me llamo Dominique Mercier-

-Un gusto- dijo la mujer- ¿Mi prometido te hablo de mi?-.

-No.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que usted- se acerco a ella y en voz baja le dijo- Va ser la futura engañada.

-Holmes rió por lo bajo de la expresión de Mary. Que quedo congelada al oír eso.

-Watson quedo de la misma forma.

Y Dominique solo la miraba seriamente.

-¿Cómo que engañada?- pregunto Mary, sorprendida.

-¿Es qué ella no lo sabe?- cuestiono Dominique- Vaya, me lo imaginaba del viejo decrepito- Sherlock la fulminó con la mirada- ¿Pero de usted doctor Watson? Usted que es tan admirable-

-¿Qué es lo qué no sé? John ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de explicar lo que esta pasando?

-Yo le explico con mucho gusto- hablo finalmente Holmes- Lo que sucede es…

-Es que su querido y amable Watson la va a engañar- finalizó la joven.

-Eso mismo iba a decir- dijo Sherlock- Te va a engañar.

-Eso es mentira, el jamás me engañaría- negó indignada Morstan.

-Eso es lo que dicen todas- dijo la chica- Pero al final después lloran porque su prometido les fue infiel, tan infiel como Enrique VIII a su primera esposa Catalina.

-O Josefina de Bonaparte, dicen que incluso se acostaba con su hermano- agrego Holmes.

-¡Ven! ¡Ven! Ahí esta lo que digo: Brothers not in blood, but, in bond.

-Usted no esta bien señorita- dijo Mary- Los hermanos no pueden tener relaciones.

-¿Entonces como se supone Adam y Eva poblaron al mundo? ¡Pues cometiendo incesto!- dijo la chica, tomando el desayuno que le había dado un mozo que se quedo mirándolo a lo joven por lo dicho, y luego se fue.

-¿Nunca te echaron de una iglesia?- pregunto Watson.

-Innumerables veces, señor Watson- respondió en un suspiro, luego tomo el té.

-¿No te echaron nunca de tu casa por provocar males a la salud?- cuestiono Holmes- Dime, tu tienes que estar enferma también.

-Óigame, ya le dije- insistió la chica- Si usted nació así, no me eche la culpa a mi.

Mary sonrió, se sentó en la mesa individual detrás de Watson y Holmes.  
Mientras un mozo la atendía, el detective comenzó a hablar con John.

-Es definitivo- dijo Sherlock- Fue ella quien me transmitió el virus-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices que es ella la que te contagio tu enfermedad?-

-¿No notas lo loca que esta?

-Holmes ¿No crees que deberían por lo menos tener los mismos síntomas?- miro a la joven- No parece tener dolores de cabeza, aunque, si dice cosas muy extrañas.

-Capaz que a ella le afecta solo de la forma cerebral- comentó Holmes.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo- se volteó a ver a Dominique- Disculpe, señorita Mercier-

-¿Si?- pregunto la chica- ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Usted por casualidad ¿No ah tenido dolores de cabeza o sufrido delirios o echo actos insólitos?-

-No, no hice nada de lo que Holmes si ah echo.

-¿Cómo sabes que...?-

-Soy una gitana, doctor Watson- explicó la joven- Me destaco principalmente por tener visiones, y cuando los vi a ustedes caminando en la noche, pude ver que algo realmente desgraciado iba a ocurrir, y para impedir eso, pues, dije lo que más ocultaba el señor Holmes.

-¿Y cuál es esa gran desgracia?- pregunto sin importancia Sherlock.

-El matrimonio del señor Watson- respondió- Los iba a separar a ustedes y lo peor de todo- siguió- Ustedes dos, señores, iban a tener que reprimir para siempre sus sentimientos.

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados ante lo que dijo la chica.  
Esta última se dedico a seguir desayunando tranquilamente. Al igual que en la mesa de atrás lo hacía Mary, que no tenía idea de la charla que se mantenía a sus espaldas en ese momento.  
Holmes miro para otro lado, realmente sabía que había algo raro con esa chica, es decir ¡Sabía demasiado!  
El no creía en la magia, ni en nada de eso. Es decir, capaz que ella solo estaba aburrida… ¿Pero con tanta exactitud iba a bromear?

-Si terminaste de desayunar, propongo que nos marchemos- dijo Holmes- Siento que en cualquier momento voy a estallar.

-¿Por qué? Si solo dice incoherencias, tu mismo lo dijiste…- comentó Watson en un tono triste- No le des importancia.

-¡Claro que se la doy!- y eso le salio de la nada- ¿Y sabes que? Mejor salgamos necesito ir a casa urgente, siento que en cualquier momento voy a soltar cosas que quiero decir- de nuevo dijo lo que realmente quería decir, y no lo podía detener, todo fluía, todo lo que el siempre oculto.

-¿Te vas John?- pregunto Mary, que estaba parada a su lado

- Si- le respondió amablemente el doctor.  
- Me voy contigo entonces- sonrió dulcemente y Holmes golpeo la mesa con violencia.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto John preocupado- Estas actuando más extraño que ayer-

-Yo digo que mejor salgamos- dijo la adivina- Es probable que la charla que vayan a tener la futura engañada y el viejo decrepito no sea la apropiada para el lugar.

Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron del local.  
Y Holmes sentía que realmente, en cualquier momento iba a estar fuera de control.

**Capitulo 3- Encuentros- Fin.**

Continuara...

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capitulo 4 Por las calles

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada, les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, para ser sincera, la biofisica me quemo el cerebro, y no estaba nada inspirada, logre escribir Ven porque fue algo espontaneo.  
En fin, solo me queda dar nuevamente matemática, pero como es solo una materia me va a dejar más tiempo para poder escribir el fic.

Otra cosa, que no me puedo aguanto decir: ¡El secreto de sus ojos gano el oscar! Me puso muy contenta el que una pelicula argentina haya ganado, espero que ganemos más e.e

Con respecto a lo que me pregunto sheholmes, lamento decirte que no puedo decirte con exactitud cada cuanto actualizo. Es cuestión de que me sienta segura con lo que escribo, o minimamente segura xD soy muy autoexigente y borro más de lo que escribo xD.  
Aunque como estoy con un solo examen, es posible que actualice cada una semana.

**Dedicatoria:** Bueno, como ya saben este fic, esta dedicado a Eiri, a quien también le agradezo que me ayude con este fic ^^

**Discalimers:** Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen. Salvo la adivina, que si, fue creación mía. Algunos dialogos e ideas las invento y propuso Eiri. Gracias a Kurumy (amiga del secundario que lee este fic) por brindarme ideas ^^.

**Capitulo 4- Por las calles de Londres.**

_-Hay míralos- _le dijo la molesta voz interior a Holmes- _Están agarrados del brazo, mientras que la zorra le habla al detalle de cómo quiere separarnos, ósea del casamiento. _

-Cállate- lo amenazo Holmes por sus adentros- Lo único que haces es molestar.

_-Es cierto- _afirmó la otra voz interior- _Desde que apareciste tu, no provocas más que desastres en nuestra vida- _

_-¿Es un desastre acaso que Watson duerma con nosotros?- pregunto con sarcasmo, y ninguna voz respondió- ¡No! ¿Ven? Mientras estoy yo, todo va de maravilla- _

-Todo va mal, lo único que haces es confundir más a Watson-

_-Corrección: lo único que hago, es lo que tú quieres hacer en realidad, pero no te animas por miedo._

_-¡Y más vale que tenga miedo!- bramo la otra voz- ¡Imagínate si alguien se llega a enterar, sería un desastre! Y ahora si me lo permites Holmes, voy a pasar a explicarte algo._

-Explica- dijo ya Holmes con poca paciencia.

_-¿Vez a aquella mujer de ahí?- _

Entonces Holmes, miro a donde estaba Mary agarrada del brazo de John, y hablando ambos muy cariñosamente, como si fueran dos enamorados.

Sherlock sabía que Watson no sentía lo mismo por ella pero… Los celos eran más fuertes. Es decir, para el detective, el doctor no tendría que: mirarla así, agarrarla del brazo, sonreírle, hablarle. En palabras más simples: ni siquiera deberían de estar juntos.

_-Aquella mujer, esta robándonos algo que definitivamente nos pertenece, y eso es el corazón de John Watson, y para peor, ella va ganando y nosotros perdiendo, por más acercamiento que hayas logrado gracias al órgano rojo, ella sigue estando con Watson, y sigue siendo una gran desgracia- _

-Muy cierto- reconoció Holmes, que trataba de no mirar a donde estaba su amigo.

_-¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer? ¡Tienes que hacer algo para impedir que se casen, es decir, nos esta sacando lo que más amamos en este planeta!_

-¿No era que no querías que Watson supiera algo?- le pregunto molesto Sherlock.

_-¡Quiero que lo sepa! __¡Pero no de la forma bruta como lo hace el órgano rojo ese que lo único que hace es que él se sienta más y más confundido y…!- _

De repente Holmes sintió un pequeño griterío dentro de su cabeza y hasta insultos.

Luego todo se quedo en silencio en su cerebro.

Suspiro aliviado, hasta que…

_-Te lo va a robar, te lo va a robar, te lo va a robar, te lo va a robar, te lo va a robar, robar, robar, robar, robar, robar, robar, robar, robar, robar…-_ demasiado rápido canto victoria, aquella voz lo estaba ametrallando nuevamente y le esta provocando dolores de cabeza.

-¿Holmes?- llamo Watson, y volteo a mirarlo- ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?

-Y claro que si, con ustedes dos, preparando mi funeral- Respondió Holmes sin darse cuenta y se mordió los labios.

-¿Funeral? Señor Holmes, nuestra boda no es su… Puede ser, es muy probable que cuando yo me case con John, usted no logre vivir demasiado-

-Mary- la llamo en tono de regaño Watson.

-Capaz que usted no va a vivir mucho cuando Watson le diga que no quiere casarse con usted- le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios Sherlock.

-Holmes- el mismo tono que con su prometida, uso el doctor para retar a su amigo.

-¡Imagínense si se entera lo de hoy a la mañana!- grito la adivina saliendo de atrás de Holmes-

-¿De qué me tengo que enterar John?- pregunto curiosa Mary.

-De nada cariño- mintió el doctor.

-De nada que pueda ser contado en público- completo Holmes

-¡Holmes!- le grito Watson- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar?

Y extrañamente, no podía hacerlo, sentía que las palabras estaban atascadas en su boca, luchando por salir libremente y decirle todo a Mary, todo lo que había sucedido, solo para que le quede muy en claro que ella era la única que sobraba.

Pero, tenía que controlarse, aunque realmente… No podía hacerlo.

-Tiene que asumirlo Holmes, John se va a casar conmigo y ya no podrá acompañarlo más a usted- le explico seriamente Mary- Si realmente lo quiere, tiene que dejarlo ir.

-…- eso había dolido- Y que no quiero, Mary Morstan, usted sabe muy bien que hay cosas que solo yo puedo darle a Watson, que usted nunca podría.

-¿Cómo cuales cosas señor Holmes?- le pregunto desafiante Mary- Señorita- llamo a la adivina- Esta sumamente colorada ¿Se siente bien?

Los dos hombres miraron a donde miraba Mary y se encontraron con Dominique, que estaba muy colorada y con una pequeña gota de sangre en la nariz.

Sacudió la cabeza y se limpió la nariz y contestó sonriente:

-Es que me imagine todas las cosas que Holmes podría darle al señor Watson, señorita Morstan

Holmes sonrió y Watson se ruborizó.

Mary siguió con la charla, tratando de olvidar el comentario.

-En fin señor Holmes, usted nunca podrá darle una vida tranquila a Watson, cosa que si yo puedo darle.

-Y usted que sabe- le explico Holmes.

-No sabía que responderle ya, es decir, no podía pensar con claridad y las únicas cosas que se le ocurrían, eran insultos.

No era bueno que la voz coherente no estuviera para ayudarlo en esos momentos.

-Además usted misma lo dijo Mary Morstan, él llevará esas cicatrices con orgullo, porque valieron la pena ¿Pero sabe por qué? Porque en esa explosión el, en vez de correr a salvarse tan sólo...sólo...-Holmes se dio cuenta de lo que hizo en verdad Watson- me detuvo para que no avanzara hacia él y no fuese yo lastimado

Se estaba quedando sin argumentos, eso no era algo muy común.

En absoluto.

En realidad, los tenía, pero eran fuertes ofensas a la señorita Morstan, y eso iba a provocar un escándalo en el medio de la calle.

Así que en esos momentos, se dedico a saber el por qué la adivina caminaba sin darle la espalda a Watson y Mary, y para colmo, como hacía para no chocarse con nadie y no caerse en ningún momento.

Y seguro que va a llevar un hermoso vestido blanco- dijo Dominique, la cual dio una vuelta en el lugar y después siguió caminando como lo hacía antes- Y cuando usted llegue al altar, se van a mirar a los ojos.

Ya era molesto ver a Watson y Mary caminando agarrados del brazo, pero algo que era más molesto que eso aún, era ver como una adolescente iba explicando como sería el momento en que John se casará.

-Y el padre va a decir todas esas habladurías y después de eso, va a llegar la parte fundamental del "Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre"- dijo la adivina imitando la voz de un señor.

-Watson- llamo Holmes al doctor, con muy poca cara de buenos amigos.

-Y eso da a entender que el viejo decrepito se opone al matrimonio ¿Qué tal estuvo improvisación de la ceremonia frustrada eh?-

-El señor Holmes, no va a frustrar la boda- contestó Mary- El quiere lo suficiente a Watson como para dejarlo ir-

-Claro que el lo quiere a Watson- comentó la adivina.

Y entonces siguieron caminando, nadie más hablo al respecto.

Cada uno parecía haberse quedado sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Watson, miraba de vez en cuando a Holmes, y luego miraba a Mary… Se preguntaba si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Es decir ¿Reprimir todo el amor que le tiene a Holmes (que sabe muy bien que es correspondido) y tratar de amar a otra persona? Eso no era justo, para nadie. No lo era para Mary, para nada, ella no se merecía eso. No lo era para Holmes, tampoco era merecedor y si vamos a la realidad, no era buena para nadie la situación.

¿Entonces que podía hacer? ¿Decirle a Mary que realmente no la quería a ella, que otra persona ocupaba su corazón? Eso le destrozaría el corazón a ella.

¿Y que iba a hacer con lo que sentía por Holmes una vez que se casara? ¿Cómo lo opacaría? Mary siempre es muy cariñosa, muy amable, pero Holmes, siempre iba a estar en su corazón ¡No había un solo segundo en que no pensará en Sherlock! Ni uno, siempre lo recordaba, y siempre, habla sobre él.

Además, las cosas con Holmes se estaban poniendo complicadas… ¿Cómo iba a decirle adiós después de lo que había sucedido a la mañana? ¡Casi se besaban!

¿Y lo de la madrugada? Aún recuerda el tacto del detective, abrazándolo con fuerza, amarrándolo de la mano, aquella respiración cerca del rostro… Daría cualquier cosa, con tal de sentir eso nuevamente, además, si eso iba ser lo más cercano que estaría de un contacto íntimo con el detective… No le importaría darlo todo.

Holmes, mientras tanto, oía como esa voz interna, molesta, se la pasaba canturreando que haga algo. También le decía que hablara con Watson, que le dijera todo.

Y también, ya que estaba enfermo, podría aprovechar un poco la situación.

Porque, según Sherlock Holmes, tenía una grave enfermedad.

Una muy rara, provocada por un ser femenino de apariencia adolescente, la adivina.

Que según él, sabía demasiado.

O esa chica tenía una imaginación increíble, o realmente, era una espía excepcional, tan buena como para que nunca la haya visto.

Eso era imposible, a él nada se le escapaba, y si ella los hubiese espiado, lo hubiese notado.

-¿Sabe una cosa Doctor Watson?- le pregunto la adivina, en voz bajita, poniéndose en el medio de él y Sherlock.

-Depende ¿A qué se refiere?- le pregunto el doctor.

-A su amigo- le respondió la joven.

Holmes cuando noto que Dominique, hablaba con Watson y justo este lo miro, dedujo que hablaban de él.

Entonces, disimuladamente, se fue acercando, lo suficiente para escuchar.

-¿Qué cosa debo saber de él? Se mucho de Holmes- le contestó con una sonrisa y una expresión de satisfacción John.

-Lo que no sabe, es que en realidad, él no lo entiende-

_-¿Cómo se atreve esa enana a decir que no lo entendemos? ¡Lo entendemos mejor que nadie!- _se quejó aquella voz molesta.

-¿Qué es eso de que no me entiende?- pregunto Watson.

-Hay cosas para las que usted, es realmente inocente, señor Watson- comentó la chica, que ya sabía que tenía a Holmes, pegado a ellos, sin embargo eso no le molesto, es más la animo a seguir- Cuando usted, le comenta sus problemas, convencido de que él, lo comprende y que lo va a ayudar. Usted ignora una cosa.

-¿Qué se supone que voy ignorar?- comentó algo molesto John.

-Ya que el señor Holmes nos esta escuchando, aprovecho el momento para decirle algo, que usted nunca supo señor Watson-

Ambos hombres se quedaron callados, John, miro a Mary la cual solo se dedicaba a caminar, tranquila, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Entonces, volvió a prestar atención a la adivina.

-¿Qué cosa nunca supe?

-Watson sabe mucho sobre mí, no sé que otra cosa no podría saber es decir…

-Lo que usted no sabe, señor Watson es que…- se puso en puntitas de pie para llegar al oído de ambos, y extrañamente también caminaba de esa forma- Es que cuando usted piensa que lo entiende, el simplemente lo esta desnudando mentalmente, es decir, lo imagina desnudo.

Holmes se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a la adivina y Watson hacía exactamente lo mismo, con la diferencia, que estaba colorado.

El detective, trataba de mantener la calma, aunque era algo sumamente complicado en esos momentos, es decir… ¡¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?! ¡¿Cómo decía tales cosas?!

Y había algo peor aún, John le clavo la mirada, esperando una respuesta.

Tenía la respuesta, pero no podía ser dicha, no en medio de la calle con Mary al lado.

Bueno, a Sherlock le importaba muy poco Mary, por el, podría decir delante de ella todo lo que sentía por Watson, pero seamos realistas, las cosas no iban a terminar bien, si reaccionaba de esa forma tan poco coherente.

-¿Sucede algo John?- preguntó preocupada Mary- ¿Te sientes bien?

Watson, miro a su esposa, con el mismo aspecto que miraba hace unos segundos a la adivina y a Holmes.

Trato de tranquilizarse y ubicar bien en su mente, las palabras que iba a decirle a su esposa.

_-Tranquilo, Watson, tranquilo- _se dijo para sus adentros- _Trata de decirle algo convincente- _le sonrió a su esposa y le respondió- Si, solo me quede impresionado, por algo que dijo la señorita Mercier, eso es todo.

-¿Y que dijo?- le cuestiono, curiosa, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Realmente debió ser algo muy fuera de lo común para dejarte como estabas.

-Solo palabras, muy desubicadas, para alguien de su edad Mary, eso es todo- le explico con una sonrisa- Me sorprende, lo mucho que la juventud dice en estos días- Mary rió complacida y luego miro a Holmes.

-¿Y usted señor Holmes?- le pregunto Morstan- ¿No le sorprendieron las palabras de la señorita?-

-Si- contestó sin pensarlo- Mucho, pero en parte fue algo cierto-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Watson incrédulo- Me estas diciendo que…-

-Watson, necesito que me encierres- le dijo Holmes seriamente.

-Estamos cerca de la cárcel señor Holmes ¿Al fin se va a dignar a entregarse?- pregunto Mary.

-Mary- la reto John.

-Usted, podría se podría dignar a suicidarse- le contestó Holmes, ya sin tener, casi, control alguno de sus palabras.

-¡Holmes!- le grito el doctor- ¿Qué te esta pasando?

-Estoy enfermo y es por el intento de adivina este...- miraron para donde estaba la joven, pero esta ya no estaba por ningún lugar- Estoy enfermo, necesito que por lo menos me mantengas encerrado de aquí hasta llegada la madrugada.

-Eso es imposible- contestó Mary- Tenemos que salir.

-Mira, Mary- John tomo la mano de su prometida- Si para las tres y media de la tarde, no estoy, me pasas a buscar ¿Esta bien?- le beso la mano- Solo, déjame ayudarlo, realmente le sucede algo malo-

-Esta bien, ve con él- le dijo- Pasare si es que no vienes.

Se despidieron cariñosamente y así la señorita Morstan siguió camino.

John miro a Sherlock, el cuál lo miraba con el seño fruncido y molesto.

Se acerco a él y le pregunto:

-¿Qué te sucede?- preocupado, no dudo ni un segundo hacerle saber, que se encontraba de esa forma él doctor- Actúas muy raro, nunca fuiste así de…-

-¿Sincero con tu prometida?- termino el detective- Mira cuándo encuentre alguna razón lo suficientemente lógica, como para saber responderte, el porque no paro de decir las cosas que digo, con gusto, te lo explicaré- siguió- Por ahora, necesito que volvamos y que me encierres a la habitación e impidas que salga de ella, o seguiré diciendo cosas y haciendo cosas, de las que, es muy probable que no me arrepienta.

-Esta bien- aceptó- Pero ni bien viene Mary, me voy, le prometí ayer que iba a ir con ella a ver a sus amigos- Holmes frunció el entrecejo- No te molestes- siguieron caminando, mientras, el otro le respondió:

-Claro que me molesto- se mordía la boca, en un vano intento de que las palabras no salieran solas, pero luego siguió- Estás prefiriendo hacer sociales con tu prometida, que ayudar a tu mejor amigo

-No lo estoy prefiriendo Holmes, si fuera por mi, me quedaría aquí contigo

-¡Entonces quédate y dile que no irás con ella!

-No, Holmes, tengo un compromiso, y lo voy a cumplir.

Siguieron caminando, no intercambiaban palabras.

Y tenían tanto que decirse.

Pero… Simplemente callaron, parecía lo mejor.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a su destino.

Siguieron sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Una vez que entraron y cerraron la puerta, se miraron ambos a los ojos.

Se perdieron en la mirada de cada una. Parecía como si se estuviesen leyendo la mente, como si se dijeran lo que realmente se querían decir, pero… A veces, maldecían el simple echo de no poderse decir todo lo que se decían con una mirada, en palabras.

Sería todo más fácil, todo más simple.

Pero ¿Estaban realmente preparados para el efecto que podían causar aquellas palabras?

Holmes tomo el sillón y lo coloco en la puerta, poniéndola como traba.

Watson lo miro extrañado y sin dudarlo, le pregunto:

-¿Se supone que me tengo que quedar ahí?-

-Exactamente- le respondió el detective- Así no podré escaparme.

Fue hacía las ventanas y las cerró también, dejando toda la habitación a oscuras, aunque gracias a la luz del día mínimamente se podían ver.

Sherlock, busco las velas y las prendió, apoyándolas en las mesas, sacando las cosas que había arriba de ellas.

Watson, sin decir palabra se sentó en el sillón y miro como Holmes, acercó la silla y se sentó frente a él.

Y entonces le dijo:

-Watson-

-Dime- le respondió- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Mary que soy más importante que ella?- le pregunto Holmes, ya sin signos de querer haber detenido lo que dijo.

-Tu lo sabes- siguió- ¿Es necesario que ella lo sepa?

-Por supuesto-

Se paro y fue caminando a donde estaba su amigo, solo a unos centímetros.

Una vez cerca, se coloco en frente de él y despacio, fue acercando su rostro al del doctor, que lo miraba sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a ir más rápido.

Solo un movimiento para adelante y John estaba besando a Holmes en los labios.

Aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo, simplemente, no lo hizo y se quedo observando los ojos de Sherlock, el cuál lo miraba sonriente.

Este último, paso las manos por el cabello del otro, haciéndolo estremecerse y cerrar los ojos a causa de esto.

Holmes se separo un poco del rostro de Watson y rozando sus labios con la mejilla del doctor, llego al oído de este, en el cual susurró:

-Me pregunto, mi querido Watson- John se acomodo un poco en el sofá, nervioso- ¿Tu prometida, tiene la facilidad de ponerte así de nervioso con tan solo acercarse a ti?

El doctor no emitió palabra alguna y el detective, se aparto de él, con una sonrisa.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla y observo a John fijamente.

-¿Sabes algo?- le comentó Holmes- La única forma en la que los dolores de cabeza se me van, es cuando te toco o me acerco mucho a ti.

Definitivamente- anunció Watson- Estás enfermo- suspiró- No sé de que, pero definitivamente lo estás.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Holmes- ¿O por qué haría todo esto?- pregunto y Watson solo levanto los hombros y los bajo en señal de no saber la respuesta- ¿Por el hechizo de ese intento de adivina?

Watson no dijo más nada.

Pero ¿Y si realmente la magia y los hechizos funcionaran?


	5. Capitulo 5 Encerrados

**Notas de la autora:** Hola. Bueno, nuevamente pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar el fanfic, realmente no conseguía inspiración, y lo poco que se me ocurría, no me gustaba. Para colmo, se me ocurrían ideas para otro fic que seguramente, empiece después de terminar este.

En fin, este capitulo me salió espontáneamente hoy en medio de lo que parece ser, el principio de una fuerte gripe DX

Espero que les guste y gracias por seguir leyendo ^^

**Dedicatoria:** como ya saben, este fanfic esta dedicado a Eiri Saiyuki, así que espero que te este gustando el fic, ya pronto va a terminarse.

**Disclaimers:** Nada me pertenece, el texto si (algunas partes las invento Eiri), pero los personajes, sacando a la vidente que si me pertenece, no.

No gano dinero con este fic, no gano absolutamente nada, más que el los fans disfruten de él, eso es lo mejor que puedo ganar ^^

En el capitulo anterior, la adivina, menciona que Holmes, mientras Watson le habla y piensa que lo entiende, aprovecha para imaginarlo desnudo, esta idea originalmente, no se me ocurrió a mi, se le ocurrió a Sprite xD y es de la propaganda "Tu amigo te tiene ganas" si quieren mirenla, es realmente muy buena.  
Yo solo, modifique lo dicho en la propaganda, para que quede más de acorde con el fanfic.

**Capitulo 5- Encerrados. **

Sherlock Holmes abrió los ojos perezosamente y cuando hizo esto último, pudo notar como Watson lo miraba sorprendido.

Sonrió y le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Watson? ¿Por qué me miras?-

-Watson tomo por la boca y lo saco del mismo lugar, miro al detective con el seño fruncido y le respondió:

-Te miro- siguió- Porque veo, que en realidad no necesitas de mi para estar aquí encerrado sin hacer ninguna locura, a causa de tu, como tu dices, enfermedad.- Holmes lo miro indignado.

-¡Claro que te necesito aquí! ¡Siempre te necesito!- le grito sin reparo alguno.

-¡No me necesitas!- negó el doctor- Si te quedaste dormido en la silla, quiere decir, que realmente te puedes controlar.

-No es control- explico el detective- Aquello es seguridad.

-¿Seguridad?- repitió el otro.

-Si, seguridad- afirmó Sherlock.

-¿Seguridad de qué?-

-De saber que estás a mi lado, esa seguridad.

"_¡Siempre te necesito!_""_De saber que estás a mi lado, esa seguridad_" parecía que el detective, sabía perfectamente que decir para que Watson se quedara en una sola pieza.

Las palabras justas, exactas, que hicieran que todo su ser se callara y no reclamará más nada.

Y John se preguntaba, si tanto lo conoce, si tanto sabe realmente de él ¿No sabe que con tal solo decirle que lo amaba, podía abandonarlo todo?

Si, lo sabía y muy bien, pero también tenía conocimiento, de que eso nunca iba a decirse.

Ambos, sabían perfectamente, que esas dos palabras, son las llaves, para que todo entre ellos dos cambie.

Y para que sus vidas cambien. Porque, seamos realistas, ellos dos saben perfectamente lo que sienten uno por el otro, pero saben que si se lo dicen, las cosas cambiaran drásticamente.

Ya no serían amigos, serían algo mucho más que eso, porque por más que intentaran llevar la relación que hace tiempo ya llevaban, los dos sabían perfectamente, que eso mucho no iba a aguantar, sabiendo que los sentimientos eran muchos más intensos que el gran cariño de amigos que se tenían.

Y además… Todo sería una verdadera locura, tendrían que vivir esa relación en secreto, y Watson, no quería vivir con el miedo constantemente de que los podían descubrir y que a partir de eso, todo sería una verdadera desgracia, no. El doctor prefería, tener una esposa, formar una familia y tratar de olvidar los sentimientos que tenía por el detective, por más que eso, para él, fuera imposible.

Sabía perfectamente, que nunca se iba a poder separar del detective, por más que no se dijeran lo que realmente sentían uno por el otro, era inevitable, lo necesitaba.

-Sabes- Holmes interrumpió los pensamientos de Watson- Ayer, soñé contigo- Le sonrió al doctor, el cuál inmediatamente se sonrojo, al ver ese brillo en los ojos del detective, imaginándose, mínimamente, lo que había soñado.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le pregunto curioso Watson, preparando sus manos, para cubrirse el rostro, porque realmente, si Holmes lo miraba así, era porque el sueño no había sido precisamente, algo dulce y angelical.

-Soñe que era de noche, y la luna caía inundaba la habitación- relató el detective, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y cuando pude ver, que eras tú el que entraba, lamente enormemente que fuera un sueño.

-…- Watson se quedo en silencio y sonrió ante lo dicho por el detective, el cual hizo lo mismo al ver el gesto del médico hacía él- ¿Y que más sucedió?-

John se puso nervioso al ver que Holmes estaba al frente de él, antes también, pero ahora estaban tan cerca, que incluso sus rodillas rozaban con las piernas del detective.

Este, fue acercando despacio, la mano al brazo de Watson, una vez que la distancia era muy corta, definitivamente la rompió al apoyar la mano en el codo de este.

Comenzó a acariciar despacio la extensión del doctor, el cuál no desclavaba la mirada, ruborizado, del detective.

Este último, acerco su rostro al de Watson y siguió contando:

Apartaste las sabanas y te metiste, sin permiso alguno adentro de la cama- rozo con la yema de los dedos los labios de John- Abrí los ojos, y para mi sorpresa, estabas arriba mió- comenzó a tomar menos distancia entre los labios del doctor- Y sin previo aviso me besaste- rozó su boca con la del detective, que cerró los ojos ante aquel mínimo contacto- Y después, lo que sigue, no te lo puedo contar.

¿Por qué no?-

Porque es evidente- respondió sonriente Holmes- Que querría hacer mis sueños realidad- Y recorrió sin cuidado el cuerpo del doctor con los ojos.

Watson frunció el entrecejo, Holmes sabía definitivamente, como arruinar un momento de lo más tierno, en cuestión de segundos con su perversión.

Sherlock se alejo del doctor y se fue caminando directo a la ventana.

Una vez que llego ahí, esas voces comenzaron nuevamente a irrumpir en su, en esos momentos había sido tranquila, mente.

_¡Están solos! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¿Una invitación vía paloma mensajera?- _

_Concuerdo, con el órgano rojo- _dijo la voz coherente- _Es un momento oportuno para dejar las cosas en claro._

¿Y qué pasaría si le digo todo?- pregunto para sus adentros- ¿Qué pasaría con nuestra amistad? ¿Qué pasaría si yo le digo lo que siento y él decide no dejar a Mary?

_¡La va a dejar! Tu sabes mejor que nadie, que él lo daría todo, si le damos a conocer lo que realmente sentimos, si permites una vez por todas, dejar que tu corazón actué en vez de tu cabeza, las cosas serían mucho mejor._

_¿Llamas mejor a vivir con el miedo de ser descubiertos? Si John esta perdidamente enamorado de nosotros, pero, tu sabes muy bien Holmes, que si eso se llegara a saber, todo sería un horror. _

_Deja de pensar de esa forma- _le exigió la voz molesta- _Ninguno de los dos puede vivir con lo que sienten uno por el otro, se aman sobre todas las cosas, créeme, que si hablas con él todo cambiara y…_

Holmes cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos, ya realmente no deseaba escuchar más nada de lo que dijeran esas voces, que no eran otras que su mismísima conciencia que le recalcaba una y otra vez lo que tenía que hacer.

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Estaba realmente confundido: sino le decía a John lo que sentía, tarde o temprano, toda la pasión y el amor que sentía por él, se desbordarían en el momento menos indicado, durante el matrimonio, en ese periodo, en el que Watson, se supone que tendría que olvidarlo, y sabía que si le decía eso, Mary sin duda alguna terminaría siendo engañada.

Y las mujeres, de esas cosas se dan cuenta. Tarde o temprano ella reaccionaría y había dos opciones: o simplemente dejaba ir a John, o lo tendría atado a ella, como modo de venganza por lo que le estaba haciendo, a pesar de que eso implique, que ella sabría que el amor que le tiene al doctor, nunca sería genuinamente correspondido.

Pero, Holmes, tenía la intuición, de que la señorita Morstan, sabía los sentimientos de ambos, conocía a John, no tanto como él, pero lo conocía, y Holmes, podía asegurar, que si Mary si diera el tiempo para observar la mirada de Watson mientras hablaba de aquellos casos que resolvían, seguro que se daría cuenta. Si no es que ya lo hizo, y simplemente quiere colaborar con John, en la tarea de ser un mejor amor para él: uno más sano y no rechazado por la sociedad.

-Watson-llamo Holmes al doctor, apartando la vista de la ventana y mirando a quien había nombrado.

¿Si?- respondió el otro- ¿Qué necesitas?-

Quiero saber si…- miro para la ventana y las voces internas se empezaron a alterar.

_-¡Ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene! ¡Ahí viene la zorra!_

_-La primera vez que voy a decir esto, debiste haber actuado más y en vez de pensar todo lo que ya sabes de sobra, es obvio que con tanto pensamiento, se hizo la hora de que ella venga a buscar a nuestro querido Watson. _

-¡Watson libérame!

-¡¿Qué?! No, si dices estar enfermo, entonces no te puedo dejar salir bajo ningún momento ¿Qué sucede si por casualidad empiezas a hablar de más? Sería un desastre Holmes, definitivamente no puedes salir de aquí y…

La voz de Watson se había dejado de oír. Ni siquiera la de Holmes se oía, solo la respiración de ambos.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué había los había acallado?

Muy simple, un acto que ni Sherlock Holmes, que lo había provocado, tubo pensado hacer.

Sin embargo, a causa de esa enfermedad tan extraña que tenía, lo hizo, sin pensarlo, sencillamente lo hizo, y no estaba arrepentido en lo más mínimo, porque si bien, todo tiene una razón.

No podía negar que lo disfrutaba.

Entonces ¿Qué hizo Holmes para callar a Watson? Lo besó, si lo besó.

Un beso que simplemente, dejo duro al médico y gritando a la voz coherente, muchos insultos.

Un contacto que tímidamente, fue correspondido.

Pero, como ya se había dicho antes, tenía un motivo, en verdad dos: uno, por fin había besado a Watson, y si bien no era la mejor de las situaciones, era algo que realmente le gustaba y era maravilloso.

John acercó tímidamente, las manos a la cabeza del detective, al cual le empezó a acariciar el cuerpo, con poco respeto.

Watson, comenzó a despeinar a Holmes, mientras abría la boca para que la lengua de su, si se pudiera seguir diciendo, amigo entrará.

Pero nunca entró.

Y las caricias también pararon y el beso también.

Holmes separó el contacto y dejando a un lado al detective, corrió de una patada el sofá, abrió la puerta y simplemente se fue, cerrando a esta con llaves, dejando a un Watson, completamente confundido en la habitación.

-¿Qué demo…?- miro la puerta y dijo- Se fue- frunció el entrecejo- Me besó y todas esas caricias, y ese beso no fueron otra cosa que una maniobra para poder tomar las llaves, dejarme en las nubes, como el muy bien sabía que me dejaría y luego escaparse.

Golpeo enojado la puerta.

Sin embargo una pregunta quedó rondando en su cabeza ¿Por qué Sherlock se había ido tan rápido?

Por otro lado, el detective, iba rápido al encuentro con su gran enemiga en cuestiones de amor, Mary Morstan. Aquella mujer, a la que si no le dejaba en claro todo, iba arrebatarle por que más amaba en el mundo, a Watson.

Una vez que llego abajo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Mary, la cuál esperaba paciente allí.

Señor Holmes, es legal peinarse y arreglarse antes de salir- le dijo la prometida Watson.

Me hubiese encantado, pero, su prometido me dejo en este estado.

Mary le dirigió una mirada muy severa, una llena de celos.

El detective solo sonrió, aunque mentalmente se recriminó por ya no poder controlar ni una sola palabra que salía de su boca y mucho menos, sus acciones físicas.

- Ah, Sr. Holmes- trato de cambiar de tema- Podría usted decirme si de nuevo a arrastrado a mi prometido a algún nuevo caso**- **

- Efectivamente si- le contestó el detective- Y este caso nos incube tanto Watson, a mi- y la miro directamente a los ojos- Y a usted.

Morstan entendió perfectamente lo que quiso decir el detective.

Era hora de dejar las cosas en claro.

Y no iba hacer otro día, no. Iba ser en ese preciso instante.

**Capitulo 5- Encerrados- Fin.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Charlas

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, tarde en actualizar, pero creo (creo) que fue un poco más rapido que la última vez.  
Ya me recibi en el secundario por suerte, ahora solo me queda buscar empleo, pero hasta conseguirlo, voy a tener tiempo para actualizar más seguido.

**Agradecimiento y dedicatoria:** A Eiri, que le agradezco muchisimo el ayudarme con este fic y con otras cosas que se me ocurren XD.  
Me alegro que el fic te este gustando =3

**Disclaimers:** Nada me pertenece, el texto si (algunas partes las invento Eiri), pero los personajes, sacando a la vidente que si me pertenece, no.

No gano dinero con este fic, no gano absolutamente nada, más que el los fans disfruten de él, eso es lo mejor que puedo ganar ^^

**Advertencias:** este fic contiene slash, sino te gusta o te ofende de alguna forma, por favor, no leas este fic, así te ahorraras disgustos.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo 6- Charlas.**

Mary tomo aire y lo retiro por su boca.

Desvió la mirada hacía abajo y luego levanto la vista hacía Holmes, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

Sin ninguna señal de mantener una charla amistosa, con aquel semblante serio que parecía tener las palabras claras que le iba a de decir a aquella persona que estaba robándole lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-Si el me eligió- habló Mary cortando aquel silencio- ¿Por qué insiste?

-Porque Watson, nunca será completamente feliz a su lado, por eso insisto- contestó Sherlock.

Morstan había tenido una fuerte punzada en el pecho a causa de eso.

Justo eso, la felicidad de John… Algo que ella anhelaba darle y que era completamente conciente de que nunca sería completa.

El doctor la quería pero...

-¿Y estando al lado de _otra_ persona, si sería feliz?- hizo especial énfasis en la palabra otra, dándole a entender al detective que se refería a él- Si lo sería.

-Absolutamente.

-No se mienta- le dijo Mary desafiante- Usted debe saber mejor que nadie, la razón por la que John me eligió a mi.

Holmes cerró los ojos y los abrió inmediatamente.

En su cabeza estaban aquellas voces, discutiendo entre ellas mismas sobre lo que decir o no decir.

-Por supuesto que lo sé- respondió seriamente- Para tratar de sacar de su corazón, a alguien que realmente ama, y reemplazar a esa persona por alguien que la sociedad si prefiera, por alguien que le de esa vida, que el mundo no puede cuestionar- Los ojos de la prometida se estaban poniendo cristalinos- Sin importarle, en lo más mínimo sus propios sentimientos, enterrándolos, para intentar crear una copia barata de los mismos y dárselos a usted.

-Buena respuesta- Mary se paso las manos por el rostro, evitando que Holmes pudiera ver sus lagrimas- Pero sin John eligiera a esa persona- hizo una pausa y después siguió- ¿Cree usted que realmente hubiese sido feliz? ¿Viviendo en secreto, con el miedo de ser descubiertos?-

Ambos se quedaron callados y desviaron las miradas para diferentes lados.

Holmes la clavo en el suelo, y pensó seriamente, en que Mary, por más que ella sabía muy bien los sentimientos de ambos, sabía perfectamente el porque John no lo había elegido a él, los motivos y también sabía muy bien, en donde había que golpear para que lo dejara sin palabras.

-¿Y usted iba a ser feliz?- le pregunto Holmes- ¿Sabiendo muy bien que él esta enamorado de otra persona?- Mary volvió la mirada hacía la del detective.

-Usted sabe donde realmente duelen las cosas, señor Holmes.

-Lo mismo le digo.

-¿John esta en su casa?

-Si- contesto- Pase.

Paso al lugar rápidamente.

Ambos fueron hacía el lugar sin dirigirse palabra alguna.

Y es que no había mucho que decir, ya se habían dicho lo que querían decirse, de forma bastante discreta.

Holmes estaba agradecido, por el haberse podido controlar, ya que si se hubiese dejado llevar por la voz molesta esa charla que tubo con Mary, hubiese sido una verdadera guerra.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Holmes se coloco delante de la puerta para poder abrirla.

Cuando la abrió, tanto él como Morstan pudieron ver a Watson agachado delante de esta.

-¡Mary!- dijo ansioso John- Disculpa la demora, te prometo que no va a volver a suceder y…-

-Esta bien John, no hay problema- interrumpió Mary a su prometido.

Watson observo detenidamente tanto a Sherlock como a ella.

Ambos estaban increíblemente serios. Ni una risa, ningún comentario de Holmes.

Los dos solo lo observaban a él.

Y el doctor, empezó a sacar deducciones, y obtuvo algo que realmente lo asustó, y mucho.

Holmes lo había dejado encerrado, porque Mary venía por él, y en ese tiempo que trato de abrir la puerta, el detective y ella tuvieron una charla que lo tenía a él como protagonista.

Pero John se moría de ganas de saber, en el estado de extrema y descontrolada sinceridad que tenía Holmes, que había dicho este último a su prometida.

-Sucedió algo- dijo decidido Watson- ¿Qué fue lo que paso allí afuera, mientras yo estaba aquí?

-La señorita Morstan y yo- habló el detective- tuvimos un caso que resolver- John lo miro extrañado- Pero estoy seguro, de que tu podrías ayudarnos- Watson había entendido perfectamente.

-Mary yo…-

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?- le pregunto ella- No va ser necesario que salga señor Holmes, afuera de aquí, vamos a estar bien.

-No iba a salir de todos modos- le contestó- Quisiera escuchar, pero

-Quiero hablar a solas con ella- dijo Watson.

Holmes no dijo palabra alguna más, y las otras dos personas se fueron afuera de allí.

Una vez que John, cerró la puerta, miro a su prometida, que no le había desclavado la mirada de encima.

El la miro cariñosamente, esperando que este gesto fuera devuelto.

Se sorprendió cuando no sucedió. Aunque se sintió aliviado cuando ella al fin lo hizo.

-¿Te dijo algo malo Holmes?- Mary negó con la cabeza- ¿Nada que te hiciera sentir herida?

-…- No dijo nada, solo sonrió, aunque no felizmente- La verdad duele, John.

-…- Fue Watson esta vez el que se quedo mudo y el corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Cosas que ya sabía pero…- se quedo pensando y luego siguió- Siempre me lo negué, siempre me mentí.

-Mary ¿Me puedes decir que te dijo Holmes?- le pregunto impaciente el doctor.

-La verdad- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- En resumen, que tu amor nunca será mío, John.

Se quedaron callados.

John realmente no sabía que decir, tenía unas terribles ganas de ir y pegarle a Sherlock por lo que había echo, es decir, no había sido correcto que se lo dijera, pero seamos realistas ¿Cuándo iba a saberlo ella? Si dependía de Watson, se estarían casando y el estaría con ella tratando de abandonar el amor que le sentía a Holmes.

Miro al frente y se encontró con Mary, que inevitablemente, estaba llorando.

Estaba destrozada y el culpable no era otro que él mismo.

Acerco su mano al rostro de ella y lo acaricio suavemente, limpiando algunas lagrimas con los dedos. Pero ella inmediatamente, apartó el rostro.

-Quiero que me lo digas, John- dijo Mary- Dime realmente, que es lo que sientes, tanto por mi como-vio que no había nadie cerca, pero igual se acerco a él y lo dijo en voz baja- como por Holmes.

Watson tomo aire.

Sabía que lo que venía era complicado, pero era sumamente necesario.

Al final, era Mary quien se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Mary…- dijo el doctor- A ti, te tengo un profundo cariño- le acaricio el pelo- Eres una mujer maravillosa, seguramente, vas a encontrar a alguien que realmente te ame- continuó- Y yo, no puedo ser esa persona, quise serlo pero no pude, no puedo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mary, preparándose para la respuesta que ella ya sabía. Watson se acerco a ella, estaban demasiado cerca.

-Porque mi corazón es de él- le dijo en voz baja- Estoy enamorado de él. Amo a Holmes.

E inmediatamente, sin saber bien porque, se abrazaron.

Un abrazo cariñoso.

Mary entre sollozos le dijo:

-Prométeme, que van a ser lo imposible, por ser felices- John la observó- Quiero creer que realmente no te perdí en vano, John.

-Te lo prometo- le respondió con una sonrisa- Gracias y espero que algún día, me sepas perdonar.

-No hay nada que perdonar, estás enamorado y simplemente, quisiste protegerte a ti y a él, es comprensible.

Se abrazaron un poco más fuerte y luego separaron el contacto.

Se sonrieron y Mary le dijo:

-Adiós, Dr. Watson-

-Adiós, señorita Morstan- se despidió Watson.

Mary se saco el anillo de compromiso y se lo dejo en la mano.

Y en el momento que John miraba la alhaja, Morstan se fue de ahí.

Watson suspiró y entro a la habitación.

Cuando miro al frente, pudo ver a Holmes sentado en el suelo, dormido (o eso quería creer).

-Espero que esto, realmente funcione- se dijo mentalmente el doctor.

Se sentó en la silla.

Y sin darse cuenta, en cuestión de minutos, con ayuda del cansancio, se quedo dormido ahí mismo.

Un rato después, los ojos de Holmes, se abrieron de golpe y miraron a donde estaba John.

_-Tienes que escaparte de aquí- _dijo la voz coherente- _Hasta que esta enfermedad se vaya, nos tenemos que alejar de Watson, no sabemos lo que sucedió con Mary, pero lo más seguro es de que… ¡Tiene el anillo de ella! ¡Terminaron!- _dijo exaltado- _Igual hay que irnos y pensar seriamente en como dejar las cosas con Watson. _

_-Mira que lindo se ve- _dijo la voz molesta.

_-¡__Tú no molestes!_

-Es verdad, hay que irnos, por lo menos hasta sentirnos mejor y tener las cosas más en claro-, respondió mentalmente a las otras voces Holmes, pero seguía mirando como dormía John, y sin darse cuenta se acercaba cada vez más a donde esta el otro- Hay que irnos, sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que sino Watson se podría despertar y el objetivo no sería cumplido- pero sin embargo no estaba haciendo nada por escaparse, es más, se estaba sentando al lado de John, solo que en el suelo-

_-¡Bien pensado! Lo bueno sería que vayas y te pongas a escapar, no a sentarte y a mirar a… Es verdad…_- dijo la voz coherente- Se ve hermoso dormido y….

_-¿Hermoso? Es per__fecto_- corrigió la voz molesta.

_-Pero Holmes tenemos que escaparnos y…_

Tanto la voz molesta y la voz coherente se estaban escuchando muy lejanas.

Todo se estaba viendo borroso para Holmes.

Y de un momento para otro, ya no veía y ni oía absolutamente más nada.

En otras palabras, se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en donde descansaba el brazo del doctor.

Y así pasaron horas.

Hasta que ya era de noche, estaba todo completamente oscuro y del cielo ya estaba cayendo una fuerte lluvia, que no tenía señales de parar.

Un fuerte trueno, provocó que Watson se despierte algo exaltado.

Miro hacía abajo, y se encontró con Holmes, dormido a su lado, el cual parecía no haberse ni dado cuenta del trueno ni de los movimientos del doctor al despertarse.

La cabeza de Watson, era un sin fin de preguntas.

Todas relacionadas con el detective, y en realidad, la mayoría eran cosas que le quería preguntar a este.

Sin importarle mucho lo que dijera el otro, lo zamarreó, provocando que este despertara, no sobresaltado, pero con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

-Despierta- le dijo suavemente al oído Watson- Necesitamos hablar.

-¿Es muy urgente?- le pregunto Sherlock, acomodándose, pero esta vez, tomando el brazo del doctor como almohada.

-Mary y yo terminamos.

Entonces los ojos inmediatamente se abrieron.

Miro al doctor, el cual lo miraba seriamente, pero con una expresión triste en el rostro.

Se pudo imaginar, que aún le dolía lo que había pasado con Mary.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le pregunto el doctor, Holmes, simplemente asintió- No tiene mucho que ver con esto, bueno, en realidad si, aunque tal vez no y…- el detective sonrió al ver tan confundido a John- La cosa es que quiero saber si es verdad.

-¿Lo qué?-

-¿Es cierto lo que dijo la adivina?**- **Holmes lo miro algo confundido-** ¿**Eso de que no me entiendes y me imaginas... _así_?- finalizó el doctor, que paso de sentarse en un lugar cómodo, a estar sentado en el suelo al lado de su amigo. El detective se acordó inmediatamente de lo que había dicho el intento de gitana, eso de que lo imaginaba desnudo.

-A veces… - tomo la mano de Watson y ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, provocando una mejor unión- A veces...cuando caminas, o lees el periódico, o vas a ver que le hice a Gladstone de nuevo, o tomas tu té- se acerco mucho más al otro- Pero otras veces, simplemente adoro verte- el doctor se sonrojo al escuchar eso, muchísimo- Pero si te entiendo… Casi siempre- finalizó.

Se quedaron mirando uno a los ojos del otro.

Tratando de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo, de pensar que iba a suceder con ellos realmente a partir de ahora.

Sabían lo que sentían uno por el otro. Pero aún no se habían dicho esas dos palabras.

Aunque cada vez estaban más cerca de sus labios y la otra mano de Holmes se dedicaba a acariciar la cintura del doctor.

-Te amo, Watson- le dijo Holmes,

Y no se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, de no haberlo pensando dos veces. Simplemente, lo sintió y así como también sintió que era el momento y la hora indicada de habérselo dicho.

Pero los nervios lo estaban consumiendo y el hecho de que Watson no dijera palabra alguno, lo ponía infinitamente nervioso.

El sentimiento era correspondido, lo sabía, pero entonces ¿Por qué John no decía nada?

¿Por qué simplemente lo observaba, con los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada?

John abrió la boca y soltó el aire por ahí mismo.  
No desclavaba la mirada de encima del detective.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que hacerle saber.

Sentía que las palabras se le amontonaban en la lengua y que iba a empezar a hablar y a decirle todo lo que sentía.

Pero, trato de calmarse.

Miro sus manos ¡Estaba increíblemente nervioso! Los dedos le temblaban, a pesar de que la habitación estaba sumamente cálida.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora y creía que iba a estallar.

Respiro profundamente. Insistía, tenía que calmarse.

Aunque era difícil, ya que Holmes, no lo paraba de mirar y el rostro de este estaba completamente serio. Aunque el respirar rápido de él, le indicaba que estaba increíblemente nervioso.

Miro una vez más abajo, pero rápidamente, volvió a subir sus ojos y a chocarlos con los de Holmes.

-Yo también- dijo con una sonrisa- Yo también te amo, Sherlock Holmes.

El corazón de ambos se calmo, empezaron a latir con normalidad.

No lo pensaron dos veces y acortaron la distancia que había entro los labios de uno y del otro.

Se besaron tiernamente. Un simple contacto, que llevaba segundos, pero para ellos era algo simplemente, eterno y maravilloso.

Era la segunda vez que se besaban, pero esta vez, era mucho más hermoso.

Los sentimientos, ya estaban dichos, y entonces, todo era definitivamente, mucho mejor.

Holmes soltó la mano del doctor, para tomar su cintura y pegarlo más a su cuerpo.  
Saco la lengua de su boca y la metió dentro de la del detective, intensificando aún más el beso.

Las caricias se estaban volviendo más apasionadas. Las manos de ambos estaban resbalando por todo el cuerpo, entregándose todas esas caricias que contuvieron por tanto tiempo.

Pero el aire estaba haciendo falta y se separaron, aunque no querían hacerlo realmente:

-Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte- le dijo John, levantándose junto con el detective, luego le rodeo con los brazos el cuello- Tantas cosas.

-Yo también pero…- ambos se quedaron mirando los labios del otro- Ya haber tiempo para eso.

Ambos se sonrieron y se volvieron a besar intensamente, una vez más.

**Capitulo 6- Charlas- Fin. **


	7. Capitulo 7 Acto de amor

**Advertencias:** este fic contiene Slash, lo que quiere decir relación entre hombre/hombre, si esto te ofende o molesta, por favor no lo leas.

Por si no lo notaron, este capitulo es MA osea, mayores de 18 años, lo que indica que contiene escenas adultas (relaciones sexuales, en este caso).

Si esto llega a ofender a alguien o molestar, nuevamente digo, por favor, no lo leas.

**Disclaimers:** Nada me pertenece. La idea del fic es mía, algunas frases las aporto Eiri así como ideas.

La adivina es creación mía.

Dedicatoria: Bueno, el fic esta dedicado a Eiri, y este capitulo, debo informar, que la dedicación se comparte también con Ann, quien cumplio años hace dos días.

Me alegro que te haya gustado Ann y espero Eiri, que también te guste :3

**Capitulo 7****- Acto de amor. **

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le pregunto el detective, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, apoyando una mano encima de la otra.

- Nunca estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida- le contestó el doctor, apoyo la frente en la de Holmes y cerro los ojos- Eres todo lo que tengo- saco las manos de ahí y sostuvo con fuerza las solapas del saco de Sherlock- Te amo- dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada del otro.

Holmes apoyo los labios en los del doctor, el cual cerró los ojos y correspondió despacio el contacto. Pero esto solo duro unos segundos.

Se volvieron a mirar fijamente.

- Aún puedes-

- ¿Volver con Mary?- interrumpió Watson- No voy a hacerlo, Sherlock, ya no voy a huir más.

- Nunca me importo ella realmente- contestó Holmes- Me importas tú.

- No podría vivir si te pasará algo- explicó

- Nuestro miedo tiene respuestas obvias, pero a la vez es ilógico.

- ¿Ilógico?- repitió dudoso lo último que dijo- Sabes muy bien que nos pasará si nos descubren.

- Las únicas personas, que saben sobre estos sentimientos, sobre lo nuestro…

- ¿Si?-

- Somos, tu, la señorita Morstan y yo- continuo- Ella nunca dirá nada que te lastime, jamás- acarició el rostro del doctor- Y dudar de nosotros mismos, es una verdadera locura.

- Es verdad- respondió con una sonrisa Watson- Pero si estoy seguro de esto y

quiero seguir adelante, tengo todo lo que quiero, justo en frente mió.

- John- lo llamó el doctor clavando la mirada en la del doctor.

-¿Si?-

- Te amo.

La piel de Watson se erizo al escuchar eso, al escuchar su nombre seguido de aquellos sentimientos, que ya los había oído, sin embargo, el escucharlo otra vez, lo hacía reaccionar, que no estaba viviendo en uno de esos cientos de sueños que había tenido con el detective, sino que estaba viviendo y experimentando algo sumamente real.

Ambos, cerraron los ojos despacio.

Las manos de Holmes, fueron rodeando con lentitud la cintura del doctor, como no queriendo perder detalle alguno de las múltiples sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento.

Una vez que lo hizo, atrajo el cuerpo de John al suyo y lo apretó contra él.

Watson rodeo los brazos en el cuello del detective.

Rozó con sus manos el cabello de este y lo enredo entre sus dedos.

Y así, sus bocas se fueron acercando, hasta ambas quedar unidas.

Primero un simple rocé, luego un contacto un poco más profundo.

Las bocas apenas se movían, hasta que Holmes decidió meter su lengua, en la boca del doctor, buscando un contacto mucho más profundo, cosa que logró.

Entonces, todo fue mucho más pasional.

Las caricias se hicieron notar y las respiraciones se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes.

Así como estaban desde antes, acostados en la cama, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa.

Separaron el beso solo para poder respirar y para poder abrir los ojos y observar como de a poco la ropa iba desapareciendo.

Primero los sacos, Watson frunció un poco el entrecejo, al ver como Holmes no lo dejo sacarle el saco.

El también moría de ganas de desvestirlo y quería colaborar en aquella situación, pero el detective se lo impedía.

Igual, no le extrañaba esa reacción, después de todo, hasta en las fantasías que tenía, con respecto a esa situación, Holmes siempre era el que mandaba, el que dominaba.

Pero, en otra ocasión podría, tal vez demostrarle que el quería disfrutar de sacarle las prendas, ahora no.

Simplemente, quería que Sherlock se dedicará a hacerle eso que tanto anhelaban ambos por mucho tiempo: el amor.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el doctor se dio cuenta que no tenía la camisa ya más abrochada.

Que podía ver todo su pecho expuesto y entonces, sintió como las manos del detective, lo acariciaron desde el cabello hasta el pecho, bajando a los pectorales, hasta encontrarse con el vientre, al cual lo acaricio despacio.

Entonces, llego al comienzo de los pantalones. Rozó el borde de estos y despacio fue sacando el cinturón que los sostenía.

- Ahora si puedes excitarte, John- dijo Holmes.

Watson solo rió adorablemente.

Una vez que Sherlock termino de sacarle el cinturón, sorpresivamente, se paro arriba de la cama y comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

Se desabrocho la camisa con una lentitud tortuosa y sonriendo al ver que Watson apretaba los labios para no dejar salir tal vez, alguna suplica o algún grito que le exigiera que se apresurara.

- Estás muy ansioso John.

- No estoy ansioso- dijo el doctor con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Claro, sobre todo porque en veo que tus pantalones están empezando a quedarte chicos y aprietas los labios, tratando de no gritarme que me apresure.

- Yo…- se quedo callado al ver el pecho del detective.

- Eres un pervertido- se rió, mientras se sacaba el cinturón- Mi pervertido.

-No soy pervertido, en tal caso- se quedo sin palabras al ver como se comenzaba a bajar el zipper- Eres… tú-

- Mi querido John- los bajo un poco más- Me preguntaste una vez si…- se acostó nuevamente encima de él- Si mi depravación no tiene limites y…- miro con nada de disimulo el cuerpo del doctor- Te respondí que no- Se acerco al cuello del doctor y respiro el olor que este emanaba- Pero soy tu depravado y de nadie más.

- Entonces…- sintió la lengua recorrerle el cuello- Ahhh- gimió al sentir que lo mordía- Yo soy el tuyo.

Dejo una marca en el cuello del doctor, siguió recorriendo con besos todo el pecho de este.

Beso los pezones de Watson, lentamente. Rodeándolos con los labios, y luego mordiéndolos, arrancando unos cuentos gemidos.

Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con el ombligo, en el cual metió la lengua.

Los gemidos siguieron saliendo.

Entonces, se encontró justo entre las piernas del doctor.

Donde cierta parte estaba completamente despierta y a pesar de que no la veía sin ropa, Sherlock sabía que en el momento que lo hiciera, se encontraría con que esa parte del cuerpo de Watson, requeriría de mucha atención de su parte.

Y no iba a negársela.

Despacio fue bajando los pantalones del doctor, dejando ver de a poco, esa piel que siempre deseo ver y tocar.

El bello se asomaba y rápidamente pudo ver la entrepierna de John.

Que, tal como había visto con ropa antes, estaba completamente levantada.

Lo toco un poco con los dedos y Watson se estremeció por completo, soltando un suspiro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo comenzó a estimular al doctor.

Despacio, sin apresurarse demasiado. Entre tanto y tanto se detenía para ver el rostro de Watson. Ver como se retorcía entre las sabanas todo el cuerpo, ver como se mordía los labios y las cejas se arqueaban.

- ¿Por qué paras?- le pregunto el doctor, levantándose un poco, para poder ver donde estaba el detective.

- Para poder hacer esto- sin previo aviso, metió en su boca la entrepierna del doctor y este gimió entrecortadamente.

- Sher, ahhhhh Sherlock- enredo los dedos en el pelo del detective- Más, más ¡Ahh!-

- John- dijo separándose un poco de la entrepierna- Baja un poco la voz, nos pueden oír.

- Es, esta bien- logró decir, tratando de contener la voz y mantenerla baja- Sherlooock- dijo al sentir como la lengua se concentraba en la punta y de la nada recorría libremente toda la zona, con la otra mano, el detective apretaba un poco los testículos de Watson, que no paraba de jadear, aunque lo hacía bajito.

- John- lo volvió a llamar, teniendo encerrado en la mano el miembro.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto en un gemido.

- Eres delicioso- le dijo metiéndolo nuevamente en la boca.

- Sher, Sher, Sherlock, me, me…ah, Ahhh-

Ya no podía aguantar, las piernas le temblaban, todo el cuerpo lo hacía.

Holmes no solo lo lamia, sino que ahora lo tenía en su boca y no paraba de hacer ese movimiento veloz de atrás y adelante que lo estaba desquiciando por completo al doctor.

El detective, mientras hacía esto, se metió la mano en los pantalones y toco un poco su entrepierna y jadeo con la de Watson en su boca.  
Comenzó a tocarse y luego a satisfacerse. John abrió los ojos y miro para abajo, encontrándose con el detective, que estaba en cuatro patas y con una mano entre las piernas.

Inmediatamente soltó un "Dios santo" al notar claramente lo que hacía Sherlock.

- Sherlock- lo llamo con éxtasis notable en su voz- Me, me, voy a, aahh… ¿Ah?- soltó confundido al sentir que Holmes ya no le lamía la entrepierna- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto confundido, jadeando.

- Quiero que llegues al final- le dijo con una sonrisa- Aunque por la forma en que me miras, pareces que querías justo terminar aquí- se señalo la boca- Eres realmente pervertido John Watson- le dijo sacándole del todo los pantalones, mirando las piernas atentamente.

- Tus eres el pervertido aquí- le confirmo riendo.

Le sorprendió la lentitud con la que Holmes le quito la ropa.

Los pantalones, todo. Incluso los zapatos, parecía disfrutar cada prenda que le sacaba.

Entonces, puede decirse que finalmente, estaba completamente desnudo. Ya nada cubría el cuerpo del doctor.

Holmes, acerco los labios a los pies de Watson, y comenzó a besarle la planta de los pies, despacio, provocando un poco de cosquillas en John, que soltaba pequeñas risitas ante eso. Sherlock sonreía al escucharlo. De ahí, paso los labios a los dedos, que los beso y lamió uno por uno.

Luego siguió besando toda la zona. Despacio, beso los costados de las pantorrillas y le dedico especial atención a la pierna dañada que tenía el doctor.

La acarició con ambas manos y la besaba con infinita ternura.

Watson miraba la situación, dejando escapar suaves suspiros, excitándose más si es que podía, pero a la vez sintiendo todo el amor que le brindaba Holmes con cada una de sus caricias.

Se sentía en el cielo, por así decirlo.

Sherlock llegó nuevamente a la entrepierna y deposito un pequeño beso en la punta de ella, y siguió camino, deslizándose por todo el cuerpo de John suavemente, besando todo a su paso, incluso las manos, las muñecas, los brazos, los hombros, el cuello y nuevamente los labios.

Lo beso con infinita pasión, ni bien empezó el contacto, metió la lengua dentro de la boca de John, y las lenguas juguetearon un buen rato.

Le comenzó a acariciar las piernas devuelta, al mismo tiempo que las acomodaba en la cintura.

Cortaron el beso y se miraron fijamente. Holmes se paro nuevamente en la cama, dejando caer con suavidad, las piernas de Watson en el colchón.

Se saco toda la ropa que aún le quedaba puesta, y entonces, quedo en la misma situación en la que estaba John: completamente descubierto, sin ropa que lo cubriera.

El doctor no pudo evitar no mirarlo, y lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, sonrojándose, al ver la entrepierna del detective, que en cierta forma lo intimidaba, era mucho más… grande, de lo que imaginaba, aunque tan solo un poco más que la de él.

Holmes se volvió a recostar encima del doctor, pero antes le separo las piernas y las coloco nuevamente alrededor de la cintura.

Metió de improviso, los dedos en la boca de John, el cual los lamió y los lleno de saliva.

Una vez hecho esto, con una de las manos, separó las nalgas del doctor, el cual jadeo un poco ante eso.

Entonces, con los dedos de esa misma mano, rozo la entrada, John soltó un gemido.

Siguió rozándolo, deleitándose con cada expresión de placer que tenía el doctor impregnada en el rostro.

- John- lo llamo el detective en un gemido- Oh John- soltó al hacer presión con uno de los dedos ensalivados en la entrada de Watson- Relájate.

- Es que- suspiro- Es la primera vez que hago esto, con un hombre.

- Lo sé, y seguro sabes que también es mi primera vez- le dijo con una sonrisa- Voy a ser cuidadoso, te lo prometo.

- Esta bien- alzo sus manos y tomo el rostro de Holmes- Te amo- el detective se acerco a él- Te amo, te amo- le repitió una y otra vez el doctor- No te das una idea de cuanto.

- Y yo a ti- lo beso en los labios y luego se separo- Nunca, nunca, podrás imaginarte cuanto te amo- lo beso nuevamente.

En esos momentos, en los que lo besaba, metió un dedo dentro de Watson, el cual, gimió dentro del beso. Se separo bruscamente y lo cerró los ojos fuerza.

Apretó los hombros de Holmes, el cual comenzó a mover el dedo.

John se iba acostumbrando de a poco a la invasión, le dolía, pero sabía que aún faltaba algo, que iba a doler más.

Sin embargo, aquel movimiento que hacía Holmes con uno de los dedos dentro de él, le estaba comenzando a resultar, de a poco, placentero.

Ya le estaba dejando de doler, y los gemidos se lo hacían saber al detective.

Metió otro dedo, con un poco de esfuerzo y John soltó un jadeo sorpresivamente placentero, aunque también frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia.

Los movió, ni bien noto que el doctor se relajo.

Sherlock también comenzó a gemir, al sentir el calido y apretado interior de Watson.

Metió los dedos aún más adentro y entonces el doctor, soltó un gemido de placer, algo alto, en inmediatamente se tapo la boca con las manos.

Miro confundido a Holmes, sin comprender muy bien que es lo que le acabo de pasar.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué? Hay Sherloooock- gimió el nombre de este largamente- ¿Qué me sucede?- logró decir jadeante.

Holmes sonrió y empezó a mover ambos dedos tocando aquella zona, que volvía prácticamente loco de placer a John, el cual trataba en lo posible, de no gemir, o más bien de no elevar tanto la voz.

Pero resultaba imposible, Sherlock le estaba tocando la próstata y eso provocaba un placer completamente desconocido por él. Uno por el cual estaba fascinado.

- Ya no aguanto, John- dijo el doctor, respirando pesadamente- Te necesito.

- Yo también- asintió el doctor- Hazlo- coloco sus manos en los hombros del detective- Hazme tuyo, Sherlock Holmes.

Holmes retiro los dedos, despacio, al sacarlos por completo, un suspiro se le escapo de la boca a Watson.

El detective, tomo su miembro entre las manos y lo lubrico con el líquido pre-seminal que salía.

Lo que tenía en las manos de ese líquido, lo esparció por la entrada del doctor, el cual gimió ante eso.

Entonces, despacio, Sherlock comenzó a meter su entrepierna dentro de Watson.

- Relájate John- le dijo en un gemido Holmes- Estás muy tenso y me cuesta Oh cielos, John- gimió al sentir como estaba pidiendo entrar cada vez más en el interior del detective- Eres tan estrecho, John, ah, ah-

- Sherlock- dijo Watson- Me duele- las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos- Y mucho.

- ¿John?- pregunto el detective, que al tener los ojos cerrados, no pudo notar como las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Watson, pero si pudo oír su voz quebrada por el llanto, abrió los ojos y pudo notar lo que sucedía- Perdón- beso tiernamente los lagrimas del detective- Aguanta un poco Ah- gimió al notar que ya estaba a punto de meterla completamente dentro.

- No hay problema- suspiró- ¿Ya esta dentro?- le pregunto, abriendo los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Holmes tan cerca del suyo, el cual jadeaba y arqueaba las cejas, en señal de placer- Sherlock… Ahhh- gimió.

- Ya esta- le aviso- Ya estoy dentro-

Watson solo asintió con la cabeza, se quedaron quietos, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

John coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello del detective y este apoyo las manos en cada costado de la cintura de este.

Solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas y se podía ver a la perfección, la entrepierna de Watson que chocaba contra el abdomen del doctor.

El dolor era mucho, realmente pensaba que el detective si se movía lo iba a romper.

Sin embargo, de a poco, ese dolor iba desapareciendo. Con lentitud, fue adaptándose a la nueva invasión en su cuerpo.

Se quedaron por varios minutos así, en esa posición, besándose de vez en cuando, o solo mirándose.

- Puedes moverte- dijo Watson.

Entonces, Holmes comenzó a moverse, despacio, intentando no hacerle daño.

Acariciaba los muslos del doctor al mismo tiempo que este, gemía y se mordía los labios de vez en cuando.

Watson apretó se sujeto aún más fuerte con las piernas de la cintura de Sherlock.

- Más- le pidió en un gemido- Más, Sherlock, más.

- John, eres tan, ahhh- gimió al moverse más rápido- Eres fantástico.

- Y tu increíble, vamos… más, ah, ah, ah, ah- gimió al sentir que la velocidad aumentaba.

- Tal vez, lo que quieres es…- lo envistió con fuerza, golpeando la próstata y ganándose un gemido de absoluto placer de parte del doctor.

- ¡Ah!- grito sin darse cuenta- Más- repitió en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué no mejor de las dos formas?- John lo miro sorprendido y cerró los ojos de placer, y comenzó a soltar gemidos más sonoros ante lo que hacía el detective.

Y es que lo estaba envistiendo, tanto de forma veloz como con fuerza.

Los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban.

Las respiraciones se hacían cada vez más agitadas.

John, ni en sus mejores fantasías, al igual que Holmes, pensó que esa situación fuera tan satisfactoria, tan deseable.

Comenzó apretar los hombros de Sherlock con fuerza, y sentía como su entrepierna golpeaba con el abdomen de Holmes, el cual parecía haber perdido el control y no paraba de embestirlo.

- Sher, Sherlock- le dijo en un jadeo, levantando medio cuerpo y enredando sus brazos en el cuello del otro- No, no agua, aguanto más- le hizo saber- Me voy a ahhhh- gimió largamente, al notar como la mano de Holmes rodeo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que lo embestía- Sherloooock-

Se corrió, manchando tanto el abdomen del detective como el suyo.

Quedando completamente exhausto, aunque gemía a causa de la velocidad que Holmes estaba imponiendo.

Los gemidos de este, le estaban anunciando que en cualquier momento terminaría.

- Joooohn- gimió largamente, corriéndose en el interior de Watson y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Se quedaron así, abrazados, tratando de recuperar la respiración normal.

Estaban increíblemente agitados y transpirados, todo el cuerpo de ambos lo estaba.

Holmes puso su cabeza en el hombro del Watson y comenzó a salir del interior de este despacio.

Una vez que lo hizo, lo miro fijamente. Ambos se rieron ante lo que paso.

- Esto- dijo seriamente Sherlock- Hay que repetirlo.

- Que no te quepa la menor duda- le respondió con una sonrisa Watson- Sherlock.

- Dime- le dijo, acostándose a un costado de él, y el doctor abrazando y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del detective.

- ¿Te imaginabas que iba a ser así, lo de recién?-

- Me lo imagine de muchisimas formas, pero…-

- ¿Pero?

- Esto, fue infinitamente mejor, que en mis fantasias.

Watson sonrió satisfecho.

Abrazo aún más al detective y se quedo ahí, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de dormir.

Aunque cierta mano, de cierta persona, estaba paseando desde el cuello, resvalando por la espalda, hasta acariciar un poco el trasero de John, el cual abrió los ojos de golpe y miro para arriba, encontrándose con el detective, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios:

-Tu- se coloco encima del detective y apoyo las manos en el pecho de este- Si sigues así - se acerco poco a poco a los labios del detective- Vas a convertirte en el protagonista de historias sucias y candentes, Sherlock- lo beso en los labios con una sonrisa, luego se separo, y se volvió a acostar, pero dejando su rostro cercano al de su hombre.

-Pero Watson sólo soy el protagonista de TUS historias candentes y sucias, obvio contadas sólo al oído.

Watson se sonrojo al escuchar eso y se quedo con los ojos abiertos, mirando para otro lado.

El detective miro para abajo, ya habiendo deducido que iba a suceder eso con John.

Tomo el rostro del este entre las manos y lo hizo mirar para arriba.

Se veía adorable, sonrojado, avergonzado, por pensamientos lujuriosos que se cruzaron en su cabeza, o más bien, por haber acertado en lo que dijo.

Sonrió y este hizo lo mismo.

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le pregunto Watson.

-¿Qué?- le dijo en voz baja.

-Te amo- le contestó, a lo que Holmes sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, John- le dijo aferrándose al cuello de este- Te amo.

Holmes se dio la vuelta y quedo encima del doctor.

No hicieron falta palabras, simplemente cerraron los ojos.

Y se volvieron a besar una vez más en lo que iba de la noche.

**Capitulo 7-**** Acto de amor- Fin.**

**Notas finales: **Este es el anteultimo capitulo de Hechizado. Calculo que para la semana que viene o la que le sigue, voy a estar subiendo el último capitulo.  
Gracias por leer y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Mil disculpas! Tarde exactamente dos meses en subir el capitulo cuando dije que iba a ser en unas semanas, es que empece a trabajar y las cosas se me complicaron bastante, pero bueno, aca estoy devuelta y con él último capitulo, que espero que les guste ^^

**Disclaimers:** Sherlock Holmes no me pertenece y ninguno de los personajes que pertenezcan tanto a la pelicula como a los libros tampoco.  
La adivina es el único personaje mio, algunos dialogos e ideas son de Eiri y otras son mías =)

**Dedicatoria:** Bueno, Eiri, espero que hayas disfrutado de este fanfic y que te guste el final =3

_**Capitulo 8**_

Cuando Watson extendió el brazo, se pudo ver con claridad un sobre color blanco que tenía escrito un "Señor Holmes"

El detective, antes de tomar el sobre, pregunto:

-¿Me lo envió Mary?

-Si- respondió John- ¿Qué te sucede?- cuestiono al ver la cara de espanto poco común en Sherlock.

-Me das este sobre, así sin más- sentenció serio- Podría tener veneno, John- le dijo en tono de burla, provocando que el otro frunciera el entrecejo.

-Mary sería incapaz de algo así.

-Tiene motivos para querer matarme.

-Ella no es el tipo de mujer rencorosa, Sherlock.

-Podrías dejar de defenderla- dijo algo molesto el detective.

-Y tu podrías dejar de ponerte celoso y leer esa carta, ya me esta provocando ansías el saber que te escribió ella.

-Seguramente va a confesar que estuvo siempre enamorada de mí.

Watson levanto las cejas, en señal de no creer ni una sola palabra lo que el detective decía.

Este lo miro fingiendo sorpresa y dijo:

-Que poca confianza tienes en mi John, no puedes llegar a creer que una mujer se podría enamorar de mí.

-No creo eso Holmes, de echo, tienes a una mujer enamorada de ti- comentó frunciendo el seño- Y ojala fuera ella una mujer buena y no una criminal buscada internacionalmente, que no duda en coquetearte cada vez que te ve.

Holmes siempre supo lo celoso que era Watson, pero ahora que estaban juntos, este era mucho más celoso de lo usual, es más, cuando se levanto (después de haber estado "batallando" con los posesivos brazos del otro) fue quitar la foto de Irene Adler de la mesa, dejándola dentro de un cajón, con una promesa entre murmullos "En cuanto pueda me deshago de esta foto"

Sherlock sonrió al ver lo adorable que se veía John: con el cejo fruncido mirando a un costado y con los brazos cruzados, muy molesto.

Se acerco a él, en cuanto estuvieron uno al frente del otro, resbalo los dedos en la mejilla del doctor, que se mordió los labios tratando de no sacar ninguna palabra, pero su rostro, o más bien sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataban.

Se dio por vencido, soltó un suspiro y todo su rostro se torno pasivo una vez más.

Miro al detective y ambos, acortaron la distancia que había entre sus labios.

Fue un beso rápido pero lleno de ternura, en donde las caricias en la espalda y en la nuca no se hicieron esperar.

Una vez que finalizó el contacto, se miraron fijamente y John habló:

-Voy a deshacerme de esa foto- aclaró convencido.

-Haz lo que quieras con ella- le dijo acariciándole el cabello- Solo quiero que sepas que jamás, pero jamás, iba a suceder nada con Irene.

-¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera si yo me hubiese casado con Mary?- Holmes negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué? Después de todo estabas en todo tu derecho…-

-Porque no era justo para mí, ni para ella, que en los momentos que la besara, que la abrazara y cuando le dijera que la amaba- le explico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Estuviera imaginándote a ti.

-Oh, Sherlock-

El doctor lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello del detective.

Recibiendo el mismo contacto de parte del otro.

-Te amo- dijo Holmes.

-Y yo a ti-

Se dieron un pequeño beso y luego se miraron fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Holmes tomo el sobre que le había entregado John y lo abrió.

Tomo el papel, lo desdoblo y comenzó a leer para sus adentros. Movió los ojos solo una vez, luego tomo el papel y lo volvió a doblar.

John lo miro con curiosidad, cuando iba a hablar, el detective lo interrumpió:

-Es algo íntimo John.

-¿Tiene que ver conmigo no?- pregunto el doctor- Lo siento, es que realmente quería saber que decía.

-Explayándome, dijo que si te llegaba a lastimar, que era capaz ella de venir hasta aquí y que son sus propias manos me acabaría.

-Un momento.

-Si.

-¿Explayándote?

-Exacto.

-¿Es muy corta la carta?

-Más de lo que te imaginas o de lo que yo me hubiese podido imaginar.

-Lo único que falta es que me digas que solo tenía escrito una sola palabra.

-De hecho, así es.

-¿Qué?

Sherlock desdoblo el papel nuevamente y lo volteo para que Watson lo viera.

El doctor al verlo se quedo duro como una roca.

Y es que era verdad lo que decía el detective, lo que él mismo había adivinado: solo estaba escrita una sola palabra.

Miro a Holmes, entendiendo muy bien el significado de aquello:

-Quiere que me cuides- dijo con un hilo de voz John- Ella a pesar de todo…

-Te sigue queriendo, el amor no se va de un día para el otro- el detective siguió- Y con esa palabra, me dio a entender, que más vale que te cuide y que no te lastime por nada en el mundo.

-No lo harás- dijo Watson convencido- Puedo jurar que me cuidaras, después de todo, siempre lo hiciste y lo haces.

John metió el papel adentro del sobre y lo dejo arriba de la mesa más cercana.

Holmes y él, se miraron fijamente.

De la nada, se besaron profundamente, abrazándose, acariciándose con gran pasión.

Empezando aquel acto de amor, que hace unas cuantas horas atrás, habían echo por primera vez.

…

-Sherlock- dijo Watson, acariciando el cabello del detective, el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada en el torso desnudo del doctor.

-Dime- cerró los ojos- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le cuestiono.

-Nada mal, si se trata de estar desnudo arriba tuyo ¿Y tú?

-¡Sherlock!- le grito algo avergonzado- Me refiero a tu supuesta enfermedad.

-Calculo que ya se habrá ido, no oigo más ideas extrañas en mi cabeza, pero realmente me dan ganas de saber porque no te contagiaste tú también.

-Tal vez, porque a mi no me hechizaron.

Holmes coloco al lado de Watson y lo miro con los muy ojos abiertos, en señal de estar sorprendido.

-¿Realmente piensas que me hechizaron?- le pregunto sorprendido- John, por favor dime ¿En qué te basas para creer que fui hechizado?

-En tu forma de actuar- se sentó en la cama, tapándose de la cintura para abajo con las sabanas- Es decir, Sherlock ¿Qué clase de enfermedad provoca que digas tantas incoherencias? Ni siquiera estabas drogado.

-La fiebre provoca que deliremos.

-No tenías fiebre- le dijo seriamente- Y si hablamos de enfermedades mentales, no conozco ninguna que provoque locura de un día.

-Debe ser nueva.

-Y si fue nueva ¿Por qué no me llego ningún caso?

El silencio reino la habitación y eso fue algo que al doctor lo dejo sorprendido, no era normal que el tuviera la última palabra, más cuando se trataba de demostrarle a Holmes que estaba equivocado.

El detective, rápidamente, salió de la cama y se comenzó a vestir.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Watson

-Voy a salir- respondió secamente- No hace falta que vengas.

-¿A dónde irás?

-A hablar con una persona.

-¿Qué persona?

-John, no te voy a engañar.

-No estoy desconfiando de ti- suspiró- ¿Es tan malo saber con quien vas a hablar?- frunció el entrecejo de golpe- ¿Vas a hablar con ella?

-No, John y de todos modos, algo me dice que si fuera así, no me dejarías ir, no solo por lo menos.

-Exacto- siguió- ¿Entonces con quién vas hablar?

-Con un ser humano femenino, de cabellos que van para todos lados, que mide aproximadamente un metro sesenta y cinco y que tiende a decir incoherencias.

Entonces, si vas a hablar con la adivina quiero ir contigo, quiero escuchar sus teorías contra las tuyas, va ser por demás interesante.

Cuando salían del número 221b de Baker Serret, se encontraron con la ama de calles, la cual observo a Watson con extrañeza y con el seño fruncido a Holmes.

-¿No le da vergüenza?- le pregunto.

Ambos hombres se miraron, con expresiones muy serias los dos.

Pero la señora siguió hablando:

-Jamás sabre, señor Watson, como se acostumbra a la presencia del señor Holmes.

-Oh, si me permite decir, el se acostumbro muy bien a mi, más rápido de lo que piensa.

-¡Holmes!- le grito algo avergonzado- ¿Me puede decir Señora Hudson, qué sucedió?

-Sucede- explico seriamente- Que ayer esa cama no dejo de rechinar en toda la noche, ni de golpearse contra la pared ¿Usted sabe que estaba pasando a la madrugada de hoy?

-Ah…- Watson deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase y realmente, sabiendo que en cualquier momentos sus mejillas se iban a ruborizar y que poco iba a poder mentir, bendijo la hora en que Holmes interrumpió su discurso.

-Estaba practicando un experimento- siguió- Uno de mucha importancia, y tengo planeado practicarlo de muchas formas.

-…- John rogaba porque esa conversación terminara, su cara se estaba volviendo roja como un tomate.

-Mire, usted haga lo que quiera- dijo la señora Hudson- Pero trate en lo posible de no golpear la cama- soltó aire por la boca- Hace muchisimo ruído y poco se puede dormir.

Ambos hombres se despidieron y siguieron caminando por las calles de Londres, buscando a aquella joven, entre tanta multitud.

No tardaron más de diez minutos, pues su voz se escuchaba con facilidad y también la de Clarky.

-… Entonces, usted no esta en contra- afirmó la joven.

- En absoluto señorita, pero ¿A qué se deben esas preguntas?- le cuestiono.

- Es que estoy haciendo una encuesta- comentó la chica- Además, usted sabe, estamos en nuevos tiempos, y posiblemente las cosas mejoren ¿Usted que pensaría si dos conocidos suyos tuvieran una relación?

Tanto John como Sherlock se miraron, asustados.

Comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido posible a donde estaba la chica.

Me sorprendería, pero la ley es la ley y…

-¿Y si esa persona es de gran utilidad para la ley y la otra persona es elemental para otras?

-Bueno… Depende quienes sean las personas, pero oye, esta encuesta es privada ¿No?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces debo decir que si son dos conocidos, pues… Lo dejaría pasar. Si me disculpa, debo marcharme.

-Muchas gracias y…¡Si son el viejo decrepito y el doctor más amable del planeta!

Ambos la miraron seriamente y ella solo sonreía, como si se hubiese ganado un premio.

Holmes la miro fijamente y comenzó a hablar:

-¿Qué tanto le dijiste a Clarky sobre esto?

-Oigame- dijo la chica- Si usted cree que si el doctor Watson y usted son los únicos que tienen una relación de más que amigos, esta muy equivocado ¡Hay miles de personas así!

-Pero, con las palabras que empleabas, podía deducir que hablabas de nosotros.

-Claro- asintió ella- Pero, según por lo que vi ayer, usted no quiere venir a hablarme de esas cosas.

-Absolutamente

-Si- completó Watson- Holmes quiere saber y yo también como usted…

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo es que usted me…- A Sherlock le costaba creerlo- Me…- no podía decirlo, se sentía humillado, el no creía en la magia, pero evidentemente otra explicación no había- me hechizo?

La adivina los miro y estalló en carcajadas.

El doctor y el detective se miraron entre ellos y luego la volvieron a mirar, sorprendidos ante la reacción de la joven.

Sherlock, frunció el entrecejo molesto y le pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Ustedes- soltó otra carcajada.

-¿Por qué motivo, circuntancia o razón lo somos?

-Porque- la chica se calmó- Yo nunca le tire ningún hechizo, señor Holmes-

A Watson se le cayo el bastón de la mano y abrió los ojos como plato y el detective, se quedo observandola con la boca abierta.

Entonces, a su mente, vino una deducción muy importante, una que tenía que hablar con Watson, en privado.

-En otras palabras me hechice yo solo-

-Fue algo absolutamente mental- continuó Watson- ¿Pero a que se debió que te ocurriera eso?

-Oh, la respuesta es muy simple- dijo la joven- Pero es preferible que el viejo decrepito se la diga, a mi no me corresponde decirles más nada salvo que- se acerco al oído de Sherlock y le dijo en susurros- Las llaves de las esposas están detrás de la biblioteca, pero, el doctor Watson no tiene porque saberlo.

Y entonces la joven se despidió con un movimiento de manos y se fue caminando. Rápidamente, se la perdió de vista entre la multitud.

Holmes y Watson no dijeron palabra, caminaron por unos minutos, hasta ponerse cerca del futuro puente de Londres.

-Supongo…-

-¿Si?- pregunto Watson- ¿Qué supones?

-En realidad no supongo- se corrigió- La verdad es que creo haberme hechizado a mi mismo- John lo miro extrañado- Más bien, estaba a punto de perderte y… Tanto mi cabeza como mi corazón, decidieron que debía hacer algo por impedirlo, y entonces…

-¿Quieres decirme que nunca estuviste hechizado y que todo tu ser se altero de esa forma, para evitar que me vaya?

-Exacto.

John parpadeo varias veces y luego miro a Sherlock.

Le dedico una dulce sonrisa y este hizo lo mismo, luego perdieron su vista en el río y en aquella enorme construcción.

Holmes se acerco a Watson y cuando estuvo cerca del oído le susurró:

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- dijo en el mismo tono.

Ambos siguieron caminando por las calles de Londres, después de todo, desde hace unas horas atrás, su vida, ya era otra.

Se tenían uno al otro, como siempre se habían querido tener, y eso, era lo único que realmente les importaba.

**Fin**

**Notas finales: ** Gracias a todos por leer este fanfic, se los agradezco muchisimo y espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

_**Lostris B. **_


End file.
